We Can't Watch Clouds Forever
by IzZyBOOM
Summary: "It's a shame we're not clouds... Breeze through the air without a care in the world..." They were left with a decision. One of them would have to give up their family, their home, their life, all for the other. Now their friends had settled down and had children of their own, the pressure was ever more on them. ((Full Summary and warning inside, ShikaTema and others, Lemons))
1. Chapter 1: Missed me?

**SUMMARY:**

They have to decide. They need to decide soon. They need to choose who will give it all away for the other. With Kurenai constantly reliant on Shikamaru to raise her son, and Temari constantly busy with her position in Suna, the pair realise the decision will not be easy. To have a happy life with each other, one of them will have to sacrifice so much... But who will be willing to do it? Or better yet, who will ask the other to do it for them?

**Author's Note: **This chapter just kind of sets everything up so you have an understanding where I've set this~ **It's thirteen years after the Fourth Shinobi War**, if something drastic happens in the manga/anime then I'll be sure to change it on here so it'll be pretty accurate. The next chapter is some lemon for those of you who came here for the citrus goods, then it'll mainly be story line with occasional lemons, which I'll give a prewarning about for you guys~

_**WARNINGS  
**_

**NaruHina- **Its spoke about and they will have a part later on**.**

**NejiTen- **This contains massive spoilers for those of you who aren't up to date with the manga. Just a warning, its emotional as hell.

**SasuSaku- **If you really, really squint then its there, just not very obvious... Though that may change. Actually, it probably will change.

**I'll give a pre-warning if I decide to throw in some more couples. Probably will add one for Ino... Just not sure on whether ChoIno or SaiIno yet... What do you think? Message me or something.**

**There you go, warnings done. First ShikaTema upload, R&R please!~**

* * *

The day was hot in Sunagakure, as it always was. The benefits of living in a desert town meant that those whose bodies did not agree to cold weather were in paradise. The terracotta houses lined the streets sat in a defeated manner, as if the makers had just given up on building them. Suna was still dusty and barren of life, however now most of its population had smiles on their faces as they busied the streets with stalls of various different trades, selling the plants they had been sold by Konoha, selling gems they had found within their own land to tourists who visited.

The kazekage tower stood in the centre of the city, watching over all the population of Suna who felt safe under the gaze of their beloved Kazekage. He would walk amongst them once every week, the once monster of Suna was now a symbol of triumph and hope. His relations with the other countries is what had made Sunagakure successful, his love for his family had inspired unity. Him and his siblings had trained the nation to make it stronger. They harnessed the sand, the wind, the puppets, these things that Suna was famous for, they made them known again. And the people of Sunagakure, the Shinobi's who had thought it impossible, the surrounding countries who they had previously distrusted, all of them had respect for the Sand Siblings.

"Temari- Sensei, team Nara is going to be here soon..." A small girl whined as her Sensei pushed her whole team back another three feet with a gust of wind, laced with chakra. The girl had her hair in high pigtails, in a two tail version of her sensei. Her hair however was as red as the Kazekage's, her eyes a similar red. She was a distant relative of Lady Chiyo, and bore a resemblance to the supposed appearance of Sasori of the Red sands. The girl was a puppeteer also, but she did not aspire to be as great as Sasori or Chiyo... She merely wanted her Sensei's brother to appreciate her own models... Her own designs. She wore a plain green dress over the top of a fish net body suit, her puppet Hansha was in front of her in a heap, disconnected from Taiyō's chakra threads. She had made this puppet herself, for it to be sneered upon by Kankuro. Hansha was made of glass, a glass that would crumble apart and form any shape Taiyō willed it do, it was much like her Kazekage's defence in the sense that she could summon the glass at will from the pouch she wore around her waist.

"And if you're still being beat by me, Taiyō, then we are nowhere near ready" Temari laughed, leaning on her fan casually. The rest of team Temari was panting beside Taiyō. They were boys of course, not many women chose the lives of Kunouchi and it was proven that in a team of two boys and girl shinobi can work most effectively, boys do not work well when on their own whereas girls will strive to be seen as equal and work harder on their own. To Taiyō's left was Korosu, he was shorter than the rest of his team and was nothing special to look at, his eyes were hazel and hair was a messy brown. He wore a belt coated in kunais and shurikens which seemed out of place on him. He was a boy of few words, so Temari enjoyed his company. He was panting though keeping that expressionless mask he always wore, he was a short distance fighter and therefore relying heavily on the weapons that adorned his belts in the current situation. The final part of the team was Akarui, long blonde hair which was tied in a messy long pony tail. Blue eyed and tall. A boisterous young man who was always ready for a fight. He was a short range fighter also, relying on his signature jutsu rather than developing skills. He frustrated Temari, who had no time for such nonsense, but the boy was determined, he was a strategist like his Sensei and she made sure that they harnessed this skill.

Especially if she was going to beat Shikamaru in this friendly competition.

"Once more, then you can go rest" She ordered. She was a firm sensei, she was tough because these children needed her to be. She was kind to them outside of training, but they needed to be the best if they wanted to pass the next chunin exams. They launched their attack, Akarui taking the lead as he lunged at his sensei, who dodged swiftly, hitting him softly with the back of her fan.

"Hikairi no justu!" Taiyō yelled as she threw parts of Hansha into the air and reflected the sun to aim at Temari, she shielded her eyes with her fan and during this time Korosu launched himself forward with an array of weapons until he landed one straight against his sensei's neck.

"We win..." He uttered, chakra forming at his hands for the finishing blow. Temari smiled, taking in a few deep breaths before simply poofing into smoke.

"Konoha nin tend to always use shadow clones in their battles" A voice said from behind them. Team Temari whirled and saw their sensei smiling at them with three head bands in her hands. "You should have remembered that, if I was as reliant on Shadow Clones like Naruto Uzumaki is then you would have been fooled into a false victory just then." Temari sighed, her team looked so disheartened but then hopeful when she smiled "However your team work and strategy skills have vastly improved and I am impressed at the progress, I'll treat you all to lunch for your efforts" She said kindly "And I bought you all proper headbands... Not the tat that the academy give to you"

"Hn... I told you she was troublesome didn't I, Sakkaku?" A voice said from the opposite end of their training ground, the team whirled to face this new voice. Temari smirked and walked forward slowly, stretching out her long legs as they escaped the confines of her black kimono. She walked up to the dark haired shinobi who regarded her with a smirk of his own. "She can be such a drag sometimes too..."

"Shikamaru-Sensei!" A small girl with lavender, pupil-less eyes blushed, she had dull blonde hair that reached her hips and a shy smile and blush on her lips. She wore a simple, strappy orange dress with black sandals. Temari knew instantly whose daughter she was and smiled kindly at her. Beside her was the one Shikamaru had addressed as Sakkaku, who dressed in a similar way to Shikamaru when he was a youth, however he had brown messy hair and Inazuka markings on his face, beside him was a small dog and Temari raised her thin brow... Was Shikamaru's team composed of all her Konoha friend's offspring? The final member of their team was notably missing, which confused the blonde Sand Nin. "You are so rude to Temari-chan! My-My dad said we had to be nice to..."

"Yeah Shina, I remember" Shikamaru sighed, Temari regarded the blonde girl arrogantly.

"So Hinata named you Kushina then? After your grandmother right?" Temari said to the girl, who nodded shyly.

"Just Shina though... She said that I sometimes remind her of Aburame Shino- san, because I'm very sensitive... So my name comes from him as well."

"You_ are_ overly sensitive sometimes..." Sakkaku snorted, grinning at the girl who pouted at him, sending him a glare.

"Just because I'm a Hyuga!" She yelled.

"It's not even about that!" Sakkaku groaned in reply. "And you're Uzumaki!"

"Hmm." She huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You only make note of that because I heal faster than you do."

"You do not!" The boy roared, making his sensei sigh loudly.

"Enough already!" Shikamaru groaned. "You're both too loud!"

"And you're an Inazuka, Kiba's?" Temari interjected to the boy.

"I was adopted by the Inazuka when I was little" The boy shrugged, "Kiba took me in, yeah, but his sister is my adopted mother... I guess you know my Uncle Kiba then..."

"I guess I do... " Temari laughed softly as she looked back at her confused team.

"But you were saying about lunch, Mari-Sensei!" Akarui shouted loudly.

"Akarui!" Korosu hissed "She will kill you for the Mari comment"

"Jeez... Your own team is scared of you, Tema" Shikamaru sighed loudly.

"They won't be after you buy as all lunch, Shika"

"Hn... Troublesome..." He smiled, nodding for his team to go ahead. "Troublesome woman..."

"Lazy ass."

* * *

Shikamaru had sat down at a separate table from his team, they were mingling with Team Temari who were overly friendly, with the exception of Korosu who silently handed Shina food. They kept eating and eating, just like Choji would have, eating up all of Shikamaru's money. Now he sat opposite the troublesome kunouchi who he had longed to see, slowly eating her yakisoba and edame with a smirk on her lips, her deliciously pink lips. He took in every detail of her with unnatural ease. Her golden blonde hair was tied in her usual four ponytails, in a spiky fashion that made her 'different'. Her emerald eyes lured him in with their depth, and seduced him all over again with their darkness. Her tanned skin looked so radiant that Shikamaru found himself wondering if the war had touched her at all... If she hadn't been in his regiment he'd doubt she even attended the war, her skin was far too unscathed and perfect for her to be a warrior. He drank in everything about her as he watched her eat, sipping some sweet drink she had ordered for him. He was holding himself back from tasting her shimmering skin, from claiming her moist lips, though it took little restraint as he was so lazy, but the fact that Shikamaru wanted her this badly already frightened him.

He hadn't seen her in a year and all he could think about was having sex with her? Wow, Naruto and Kiba must have got to him.

"Where is your godson then? I heard Kurenai held him back because she wanted you to be his Sensei" Temari said bluntly. Her distaste was so evident that Shikamaru found it hard not to smirk at her.

"She kept him at home, she didn't deem the trip safe enough for her son" Shikamaru shrugged, though the matter had deeply angered him.

"Hn..." Temari snorted, looking at him as a confused expression covered Shikamaru's face. "That woman is too dependent on you... I don't like it."

"Jealous, Temari?" He smirked at her, she raised a blonde, finely plucked brow at him.

"You think I'd be jealous of a woman who is too busy holding onto the past that she is missing the future? You don't know me at all Shikamaru" Temari sighed playfully.

"Give me a break, I've not seen you in a year... And I know you better than most, Temari" He murmured, sliding closer to her in their semi circle of a booth. She watched him curiously.

"Is that how long it's been? A whole year?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Temari-Sensei!" Akarui called leaning over the wall that had separated the teachers from their students. The boy noticed Shikamaru's glare before Temari "Oh... Sorry... It's just, we were wondering if we could take Shina and Sakkaku on a tour of Suna... If it's okay with you and Nara-Sensei that is"

"That's a great idea Akarui" Temari smiled, the boy grinned happily at his sensei's approval "You should do so at once and here-" She took out a few notes and leant across the table to hand it over to the grinning boy "You should treat them to Taiyō's favourite Bubble Tea spot..."

"Yes Temari-Sensei! Right away" The boy saluted in a joke military fashion. He disappeared back into his own booth to have the booth erupt in cheers.

"Shika..." Temari said softly, the dark eyed Nara looked at his companion who had a devious look in her eye. "Will you just admit you missed me?"

Shikamaru snorted and looked away, hearing her move closer. "Missed a troublesome woman like you?"

"You heard me" She whispered near his ear, to have his face flush crimson. Her breath danced across the side of his face.

"I missed you, Mari..." He shivered at her breath on his skin, he could smell her scent. Her spiced allure of a scent. He was reacting like an addict who had to relieve his withdrawal symptoms. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and laughed softly near his ear. No matter how old he got, he knew he'd probably never grow out of blushing at her.

"I missed you too, Shikamaru" She whispered, her hand on his knee as she leant even closer. "Maybe this time you won't leave me a year without even a visit."

"Mari... I've been busy" He groaned, turning to face her dazed eyes "Really busy with Shina on my team, not to mention Kurenai being over the top with Kasai, then Sakkaku takes up my time because he relies on me and-" She cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"I know, lazy ass, I've got a team too... I was joking" She smiled. He smiled back at her contentedly, how could he ask for better than her? He couldn't. She didn't care about the distance, she trusted him to stay faithful to only her and for him to come back to her. The only way he knew she'd stay faithful is the simplistic silver ring that she wore on a chain around her neck. They were engaged to be married, and had been for the last four years. They'd been dating each other for eight years and neither of them had looked back, it had seemed so easy for him to love the troublesome Sand Nin and for her to love him back. It had seemed so simple that they met and enjoyed their time together whenever they could get it.. The thing with marriage however was that it wasn't easy. Shikamaru's own mother expected him to get Temari to leave Suna and live in the Nara compound when she became officially a Nara. Naruto expected that Temari would come and live with the lazy nin as soon as he proposed, but she hadn't. Temari had Gaara patiently explain the rules of marriage in Suna when she was training with her team.

"None of us have surnames" Gaara stated in that placid way of his "When we require a surname most of us just add 'no Suna'. Marriage within Suna is easy enough because of our lack of surnames, we just see it as uniting our village further by changing the 'no Suna' to merely Suna as we now represent Suna. As you have proposed to my sister, as an outsider from a clan it means Temari has to turn her back on her village title. In my eyes, and most of the population she is still definitely one of our people, however to the elders she would no longer be a citizen. If Temari takes your surname, some of the population may not accept her as the ranking official she is."

That was where the problem lay. Shikamaru realised that either way one of them was going to lose everything they had worked for. He'd lose his family, his name, his friends and home if he moved to Suna. She'd lose her family, her rank and her country if she moved to Konoha. One of them had to chose to leave their family, though neither could bring themselves to save the other from the decision. But she waited... They both did. Whilst their friends all settled down and had kids of their own, the pair remained in the path they were stuck in, frozen in a loop of being engaged.

"Shikamaru?" She smiled, poking his temple softly "You're not even outside, so don't lie and say you're looking at clouds."

"I was just thinking..."

"Well can we think more later? I've missed you alot, and since we have some free time I thought we could..." She trailed off, pressing her lips against his chastely "Go back to my place."

"In the Kazekage tower? I thought I wasn't allowed to be with you there" Shikamaru smirked, moving his hands around her waist to rest on her lower back.

"I'm the older sibling, I overrule my little brother... Plus he made that threat when we first started dating" She smiled at him suggestively, tugging at his collar teasingly. "Come on Nara... Show me how much you missed me"


	2. Chapter 2: Prove it Nara

**SUMMARY:**

They have to decide. They need to decide soon. They need to choose who will give it all away for the other. With Kurenai constantly reliant on Shikamaru to raise her son, and Temari constantly busy with her position in Suna, the pair realise the decision will not be easy. To have a happy life with each other, one of them will have to sacrifice so much... But who will be willing to do it? Or better yet, who will ask the other to do it for them?

**Author's Note: **Some more development on a story line here~ But still that Lemon I promised~

_**WARNINGS**_

**NaruHina- **Its spoke about and they will have a part later on**.**

**NejiTen- **This contains massive spoilers for those of you who aren't up to date with the manga. Just a warning, its emotional as hell.

**SasuSaku- **If you really, really squint then its there, just not very obvious... Though that may change. Actually, it probably will change.

**THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON SECTION, BEGINNING FROM "Impatient, Temari?" To "Proof enough?" ****  
**

**Though, now looking at it, its pretty much all lemon until near the end... But the gritty parts are marked.**

Thank you for the follows and the review!~

* * *

Temari breathlessly moaned as her lover pinned her against a wall. Their lower bodies mashed together by the grinding of hips. His lips were lavishing her tender neck with affectionate kisses, sucking on her pulse desperately. She knew what his aim was... She'd have to hide the mark from Kankuro... His body had her pinned higher up the wall than she had anticipated, and that left her hands barely able to reach down the entirety of her back. Shikamaru's hands gripped the back of her thighs and his touch seemed to send sparks through her body. She was amazed he still had that effect on her, she was amazed that she had made him so active. He simply amazed her. She pulled his hair from its confines and let it fall gracefully to his sides. He removed his lips from her neck and looked up at her, a bemused smile on his lips. She couldn't help but stare into his dark pools, trying to read them as she always did. He was a mystery to her, behind his expressionless eyes was a whole field of emotions waiting to be unlocked, and it was her job to find the right actions to unlock them. He looked up at her with a tender smile on his smooth lips, a flush on his cheek bones which dark hair fell upon. She liked his hair down. She'd never told him how much she liked his hair down, she believed the silly fascination with it was that she was one of those rare people who saw him like it... But she liked it the most when she had dislodged the perfect hair herself. She tugged at his Jounin body warmer with an intent look in her eyes. He tugged it off for her, revealing the long sleeved black shirt underneath.

"I preferred the fishnet vest..." She noted, running a hand down his front teasingly. He raised a brow at her statement and laughed.

"My mother found it too revealing... Forced me to stop wearing it." He sighed. "You women... so troublesome"

"Hmm? But I liked the vest..." She whined playfully. He sighed at her before smiling with sheer admiration beaming from his dark orbs of eyes. He let her slide down the wall slowly, keeping his eyes on hers as she slowly became smaller than him as usual. She snaked her calloused hands around his neck swiftly, pulling him to her level and leaning her forehead against him.

"I missed you, Shikamaru... I missed you a lot." She murmured. He smiled at her comfortingly, in a way only he could muster.

"Temari... I missed you more." He insisted, ghosting his hands across her sides. She raised a brow at him, prodding his chest sharply.

"Is that a challenge?" She smirked. "Prove it, Nara"

"Happily, woman." He grunted, lifting her to rest on his chest. He span their bodies around and found her bed. He fell onto to bed with her under him. He skilfully manoeuvred himself over her, supported by his arms. She began pulling his shirt from his frame, dragging it over his head with a little help from his hands. Temari discarded the garment to the far side of the room, before returning her focus to her partner. His hands hastily untied the red obi that restricted his access. He threw it away with a flick of his wrist. His dark eyes clouded over with lust as she captured his lips with her own. She felt across his toned abdomen desperately, she needed to remember him, his body, his scent, she needed to re-memorise it all. She arched her back upwards as he opened up her ebony kimono, his rough hands brandished her skin with gentle touches that left a trail of fire in their wake. His hips ground against hers, causing hers to buck up to him, grinding her hips back and tangling her legs in his. Their lips massaged against each other, their tongues tangled in a fiery battle of dominance. She submitted to him. She had no choice, she'd let him dominate now whilst he was the dominating mood... Later she'd take control. She'd make him pay for this.

He pulled her arms from her kimono and lay it out under her, his hands went under her back to undo her black lace bra. Once he had removed the dastardly lingerie her cupped her plump breasts in his hands, forcing her to arch her back to him. He broke the messy embrace of their lips and moved his head to nuzzle her collar bone. She breathed a throaty moan, much to his pleasure, and tried to reach his trousers. He noted the movement observantly and looked at her in amusement.

"Impatient, Temari?" He breathed against her tanned flesh. She sighed, irritation staining her face.

"Shut up, trousers off." She ordered, a guttural moan in her throat. He had to obey her husky tone, he forced his trousers off, pulling his boxers off with the movement. She pulled away her own underwear, and felt across his pelvis with nimble fingers. He watched those fingers get closer to his member before flitting to the side. His disappointment was almost audible. Shikamaru had gotten past the point in wanted to tease his fiancé, he needed her now. His hands groped between her legs before her successfully manage to separate them. He lined himself up and looked at her for approval, she whimpered and nodded. He smirked again at her before penetrating her in a swift thrust.

Two low moans filled the large room, their vibrations causing an echo. Temari rolled her hips under his grasp as he stilled inside her. Shikamaru waited, he always waited. After their first time he was terrified to hurt her by moving too quickly, it frustrated his fiancé to her very core, but she appreciated the gesture. The blonde met his gaze with a smile and nodded at him. He pulled his thick member from the depths of her womanhood and thrust it back in, sparking the first squelch of her juices to be heard. Her walls clamped down around him and that was the incentive he needed. He hastened his pace, rocking his hips rhythmically, feeling her hips move up to meet his. He leant down and placed a chaste kiss on the mark he had left on her neck. Her skin glistened with sweat but it only seemed to make it look more inviting. He himself was sweating against her too, as was the norm for their activities in the desert country. Shikamaru groaned as her walls gave his length another sickening squeeze. She pulled his head to hers desperately, locking her lips back onto his making teeth and lips mash together as tongues tried to explore each other. His thrusts sped up, hormones and instinct ruling over his rational mind now, he felt his lover break off the kiss and cry out in pleasure. He had found that bundle of nerves that he had been hunting for. He aimed his thrusts with more precision now, loving the sounds that he elicited from her lips. The mewls and the moans combined into a symphony of its own right. He hadn't even realised how much focus was going into staving off his ejaculation...

Temari was panting loudly, and Shikamaru matched her breaths, low grunts escaping his pursed lips as his thrusts became erratic. She was so close, almost at tipping point into the abyss of pleasure. Her eyes went half lidded as she focussed on her senses. She could smell his sweaty scent, she could taste his swollen lips, she could hear his grunts and moans, she could barely see him but his expression was pulled into sheer concentration. She could feel his ridged member force its way deeper and deeper into her body. His hands moved her hips forcefully, in a desperate, passionate way that made her ache with longing and anticipation. He'd most likely end up leaving a mark on her hips as well, but she could cover those. Her hands held onto his toned back for dear life, a desperate attempt to cling to her sanity. She didn't want to climax first, she didn't want to lose this little competition but she could feel as knot. A knot in her stomach. It tied its self even further around it's self, just waiting for release from this torturous build up to pleasure. Just a few more thrusts, just a few more movements. He moved into her at a furious pace now and that was all she needed. She tumbled into the abyss of ecstasy that she had been longing to encounter ever since she'd seen him again. Her muscles squeezed his length as his strokes lost their precision. He soon cried out loudly and shot his seed into her. Her pulled out and collapsed next to her on his side. Temari, exhaustedly turned on her side to face him, curling her body up so she could be closer to him, her head nestled near his neck.

"Proof enough?" He panted, she chuckled into his sticky flesh.

"More than enough..." She whispered, feeling her strength come back to her but not wanting to remove herself from the joy of the afterglow of an orgasm. He toyed with her loose ponytails and removed the defiant bands. "Where'd you get that energy from lazy ass?"

"Nothing less for the future Mrs Nara" He chuckled, she stiffened a little in his hold and feel into a silence. As if realising what he said he shook his head "Shit... Tema, that slipped out..."

She shook her head against his chest and shuffled upwards so she'd face him. "It's fine Shika... You can tell me these things you know?"

"I don't want to pressure you into-..." He trailed off, obviously his mind told him better than to continue the topic. "I'll bare that in mind, Temari." He smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"TEMARI-SENSEI!"

A shrill voice cried from outside, Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. "Troublesome team..." He murmured, causing a laugh from his lover.

"Come back later Taiyō!" The blonde barked in reply, lacing her fingers in her lazy Konoha nin fiancé.

"I can't Sensei! I am so sorry, but the Kazekage is demanding your presence right now, you and Nara-Sensei... It's about Shina." Shikamaru bolted upright beside her, getting off the bed to gather his things.

"... Fine Taiyō. Let Gaara know that we'll be there soon."

* * *

"We've received word from Naruto, he says that some rouge nin are after Shina." Gaara uttered placidly. "He wants you to return to Konoha immediately, they're believed to be the very same group of shinobi who targeted Hinata as a child. They are after the Byakugan. Naruto wants you to leave straight away but I insist you wait until morning. Kankuro, Temari and her team will accompany you to Konoha for extra protection. I would have gone with you to speak with Naruto but I must remain with the village. These are desperate times"

"Thank you Gaara" Shikamaru nodded respectfully. He stood in the centre of the office, watched by the elders of Suna, Temari and Kankuro. The siblings were standing behind their brother whilst the elders sat at a table at the opposite end of the room. Behind the Sand Siblings was a large window that showed an extensive view of their village. The red haired Kazekage had sent Shikamaru's team to rest already, he had encountered them on his way there but the kunouchi who accompanied him had dealt with it. Temari had made it seem like a sleep over to the youths. They were all going to stay in the guest quarters of the Kazekage tower, to be safe. Shina and Taiyō in one room and Sakkaku, Korosu and Akarui in another. Both rooms were under "We should get going straight away."

"Hn... You're not usually so reckless Nara" Kankuro snorted loudly. "Your jutsu's aren't as effective in the night since no one has shadows unless the moon is out, and with the storms in Konoha at the moment... You've not got a chance."

"I don't have any authority to give you orders, but I agree with Kankuro. As Kazekage I cannot condone leaving at night. Even we still have bandits lurking at our borders. It is best that you wait until tomorrow, Kankuro and Temari can show you the alternative route to Konoha, which is the safest route at this present moment."

"I'll take your advice then..." Shikamaru sighed exhaustedly.

"Well then you should go rest now. As should you Kankuro... If you don't mind I'd like a word with my sister." Gaara said level-headedly. Kankuro lazily nodded and walked out from the room, saluting to his siblings as he left. Shikamaru looked at his lover and sighed. "You're welcome to wait for Temari in her room, or stay in your own." Gaara added. Shikamaru nodded and left the room hastily. His eyes locked on the floor.

* * *

"Naruto has requested to have an audience with you Temari." Gaara broke the silence that had consumed the room once it had been emptied, Temari raised a brow before frowning. "He's been trying to persuade me to let you become a citizen of Konoha."

"That's not his decision to make, nor yours, Gaara." She muttered though her mind was reeling. Internally she was having a crisis. The 'Mrs Nara' comment had got to her. It had frightened her. She didn't even understand why it frightened her so much. Now there were talks about her citizenship being changed without even her say so...

Her younger brother chuckled and smiled at his sister fondly. "That is what I told him. I know you feel obligated to stay with Kankuro and I, and Kankuro is very set on you never leaving us, but I just wanted to give you a pre-warning. He's going to use examples from our friends to make you feel like you owe Shikamaru... Though if the Nara is the man I believe him to be, he will not condone them bullying you."

"Those Konoha weaklings couldn't bully me into anything." The blonde snorted. "But I appreciate your concern, brother. I honestly still don't feel ready to make a decision about this yet..."

"I understand." Gaara stood up to look at her, she regarded him kindly and walked towards him.

"Thank you Gaara..." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You're my sister... This is what we're meant to do."

* * *

Shikamaru stirred as she shut the door of her room loudly. He looked at her silently, hands behind his head as he relaxed in her bed. Once she had stripped off her clothes she joined him in the shared silence. She crawled into her simplistic, white bed and moved closer to him. She lay on her side, facing away from him as she readied herself for the fitful sleep she was sure would follow. He exhaled a large volume of air and covered her nude stomach with one of his large hands. Wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

"Temari?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Her heart ached violently, emotion threatened to leak from her eyes as she smiled.

"I love you too." She croaked, and with that last testimony, the pair closed their eyes and relaxed in the embrace of each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Marriage is Sacrifice

**SUMMARY:**

They have to decide. They need to decide soon. They need to choose who will give it all away for the other. With Kurenai constantly reliant on Shikamaru to raise her son, and Temari constantly busy with her position in Suna, the pair realise the decision will not be easy. To have a happy life with each other, one of them will have to sacrifice so much... But who will be willing to do it? Or better yet, who will ask the other to do it for them?

**Author's Note: This chapter is very angsty I guess... Some emotional, argumentative part at the end.**

_**WARNINGS**_

**NaruHina- **Its spoke about and they will have a part later on**.**

**NejiTen- **This contains massive spoilers for those of you who aren't up to date with the manga. Just a warning, its emotional as hell.

**SasuSaku- **If you really, really squint then its there, just not very obvious... Though that may change. Actually, it probably will change.

**R&R Guys! They're the things that make me update quicker!~  
Thanks for follows and reviews! I loved them all X3~ 3 **

* * *

"Taiyō! You've left parts of Hansha everywhere!" Akarui whined loudly. He stood at the gates of Suna with his team, plus the members of Team Shikamaru, or as they called themselves 'Team 10'. Whatever that meant... Akarui pulled another glass splinter from his toes as he glared at the red haired kunouchi who smirked at him demonically. He was standing with Sakkaku, who was holding his things whilst Akarui glared at his team mate, who was showing off to Shina. Korosu stood silently between the girls and Kankuro-Sensei. Taiyō flicked her wrists and connected extremely thin chakra threads to the pieces, pulling them together in a heap as she manipulated the shape into a tall woman. Taiyō focussed as she made her puppet move to Akarui, taking one of his bags and balancing it on her back. Shina cheered in delight as Hansha threw the bag up in the air to cover it in glass, reflecting the harsh rays of the sun onto her team mate. Akarui cursed and covered his eyes, only to open them a few moments later and see a bag falling towards his face. "Arrgh!" He yelped, bracing himself for the impact.

Sakkaku took this opportunity to lunge into Akarui, sending both himself and the sand nin flying away from the bag, which landed to the floor with a heavy thud. Akarui looked at Sakkaku in amazement, the messy haired Inazuka adoptee grinned cockily.

"We're friends now, we've got to look out for each other." Sakkaku laughed, standing up and outstretching an arm to the black haired nin. Akarui took it with a grin of his own.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Kaku, I've got your back!"

"Haha, no problem... Rui."

" Taiyō! What an irresponsible waste of Chakra!" Temari's voice snapped from behind them. The two Sensei's had scouted on ahead to see if the bandits had cleared from the allocated path and from their nods to Kankuro, Akarui found it safe to assume they had. Taiyō apologised sheepishly before falling silent, falling into line behind Shina and Korosu. Akarui smirked before fist pumping the air.

"Okay let's go! I've never been out of Suna before!" He yelled theatrically, his sensei sighed before pointing towards the gate.

"Let's move out, a Konoha squad is expected to meet us at the Nara forest in two days." She commanded, receiving nods of agreement from her companions, she marched forwards, away from her home.

* * *

Temari had situated herself at the rear of the group, watching the backs of all her fellow nin. In front of her was Shina, Taiyō and Korosu, in front of them was Shikamaru, Akarui and Sakkaku and taking the lead was her antisocial sibling. Shina had been telling Taiyō and Korosu about Konoha for forty minutes now, and was blathering on about the hot springs. Akarui and Sakkaku were loudly proclaiming challenges to each other and would occasionally break out into a sparring match that Shikamaru would stop.

Temari was lost in her thoughts as she scoured the wastelands around her for any threats. They were closing in on the borders of Suna now, then there was the strip of land that connected the two hidden villages, belonging to neither of them. The area was cut out on the usual route to Konoha, however in this alternate route they crossed straight through it. It was that place where they would most likely find trouble. She donned another black and red kimono today, seeing as she was travelling into storms her short fishnets didn't seem appropriate... And she'd most likely be staying in the Nara compound, with Shikamaru's mother, who she did not want to displease. Her mind lingered back to a time where she had ganged up on Shikamaru with his mother...Heh... The lazy ass hadn't known what hit him.

"Temari-Sensei?" Taiyō whined next to her, Temari looked down at the carmine haired girl and frowned questioningly. "It's Shina... She just goes on and on and on... I can't get her to stop!" The tanned girl sighed loudly, not alerting the blonde in front of her of the displeasure. Temari shrugged with a smile.

"She has her moments I guess... Her parents are polar opposites. Hinata, her mother, as I remember her was a shy girl who was too nervous to say anything to anyone... Whereas Naruto, well I'm sure you've heard rumours about him, but when we were kids that short idiot was always in trouble, never listening to anyone's instructions and always very loud. If you got him to shut up, that was an achievement in its self." Temari laughed elegantly. "I suppose it's natural for Shina to speak so freely when she comes accustomed to her company..."

"But it's so... She just won't stop sensei!"

"Hmm... Korosu seems to be able to take it, maybe you're just being picky Taiyō."

The red haired girl snorted and shook her head. "It's only because he's gone all googly eyes on her... He'd listen to anything she said."

"You sound jealous, Taiyō." Temari laughed as the girl next to her sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not jealous... I just preferred her when she spoke less."

"Mmm... I know a few people who I prefer more when they speak less." Both the sand Kunouchi's eyes travelled to yet another playful fight between Sakkaku and Akarui. Temari sighed, looking up at the sun, then back at the dune filled wasteland. "If we want to set up a camp whilst it's still light then we should do it soon... Kankuro!"

"What?" Her sibling growled in annoyance.

"Go ahead, find a clearing to set up camp." She barked, her brother smirked and exhaled some breath he'd been holding in.

"Get away from these guys for a while? Happily."

"The rest of us will continue on this path... Come find us when you've found the place." Her brother nodded and jumped upwards, removing himself from sight. "Akarui, if you have one more competition I will knock you unconscious and carry your beaten body." The raven haired boy in front went deathly silent to his new friend's amusement.

"Sakkaku, she'll do the same to you if you rub it in." Shikamaru added quietly, the messy haired teen shut up also.

"Shina, we must travel in silence until we find camp. We're nearing bandit territory and I don't plan on being caught because of a young girl's mouth."

"Oh, S-Sorry, Temari-Sensei." The blonde turned and blushed deeply. Taiyō walked back to the blonde girl's side and turned back to her sensei when Shina wasn't looking, mouthing 'Thank you' much to Temari's approval.

"Yo sis, there's a clearing right up ahead." Kankuro called from her left. "Keep going straight... I didn't see anybody around either."

"Good work Kankuro."

* * *

Their camp was minimalistic. It couldn't even be classed as a camp in all fairness. The centre of the clearing had a small fire, softly crackling against the sounds of the desert night life. They were in a pit, surrounded by sand dunes and providing cover from the cool winds. Taiyō, Shina and Korosu had fallen asleep already, they were the closest to the fire due to feeling the chills of the desert first. Kankuro was keeping watch at this time, sitting atop of one of the dunes quietly, tinkering with a puppet as always. Sakkaku and Akarui still talked avidly about their new found friendship at the edge of the camp. Temari found herself polishing the metal of her fan, thinking about what was going to happen when she finally arrived at Konoha again. Ino would swarm her first, demand a girl's night out with all their other friends, which would only end up in the others getting very drunk... Tenten would be her usual self, overly friendly and warm, and yet still trying to prove she was better than Temari. Choji would be pleasant enough, he would welcome her back and try and convince her to stay as he usually did. Naruto and Hinata would turn on the charm, boast about married life and having a child... Usually Temari would go along with the trivialities, but this time she knew that Kankuro wouldn't stand for it. For every nice comment about Konoha there would be a snide remark and a counter compliment for Suna, for everyone who asked when Temari would make the move to Konoha, her brother would go mental at. The sandy haired nin chuckled to herself. She knew that was why Gaara had assigned him to escort Shikamaru. Speaking of the lazy ass...

She looked across the camp at him, watching him laze against the slope of sand behind him. She knew he wasn't sleeping. She could always tell when he was faking it. It was a knack she had. Without reason she found herself stand up, stepping over the sleeping heaps of genin. He opened his eyes to observe her calmly.

"Hey." She nodded, nudging his foot with her own.

"Hey." He replied, his eyes locking on hers and slowly softening. She sat herself next to him and exhaled loudly, touching her hip against his as she leaned on his broad shoulder. "What's all this about?"

"Nothing... I don't need a reason to come and sit with you." She snorted, he chuckled next to her, placing his lips on her head softly.

"That's true..." He murmured, resting his head on hers. "I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"You."

"Ah..."

"I want to spend more time with you... I think I'll come back to Suna with you after."

"Nonsense... I'll be staying in Konoha for a while, Kankuro will eventually take my team home and I'll stay for a month or so."

"I want longer than that." His voice took a serious edge, making the Sand Kunouchi's heart ache. "I need longer Temari."

"Shika... We have responsibilities..." She sighed, he turned to face her, knocking the blonde off his shoulder and holding her head in his hands. He gazed at her with an intensity that Temari couldn't remember she last saw him look at her like that. His eyes were filled with need, with passion, with emotions that Temari didn't even dare to place... They just locked her in place.

Then he kissed her.

He kissed her in such a way that Temari was sure her heart had stopped beating. It was almost as if time had stopped just so she could feel the adoration and lust that was caged up within him. She tried to deepen the embrace, but he held back... He kept it at the unbearable intensity that would cause her heart to shatter in a matter of minutes.

"I want to spend every day of my life with you Temari..." He exhaled close to her lips. She looked at him, big eyed and dazed and struggled to formulate any reply. "I want to one day have a family with you... As troublesome as it may be..." He laughed. "I can't stand the thought of being apart anymore... We're not getting any younger."

"Speak for yourself Nara... I still look nineteen." She chuckled, he rasped a laugh in reply.

"So I'll come stay in Suna for a while... A long while... We'll see how it goes." He smiled against her lips, which now contorted to a frown.

"I can't ask that of you... Shikamaru seriously, I can't make that decision."

"So let me make it..."

"No. You're willing to leave your clan, your mother, your friends who depend on you, for me?"

"Marriage is about sacrifice."

Temari pulled away further, a stern expression on her lips. "Then let me sacrifice it. I'll talk to Naruto and begin arrangements for a wedding. We have Gaara's blessing already, I'll live with you and your family in the compound... Then I wouldn't have the constant guilt of having snatched you from Konoha."

"And you'd rather I had that guilt? Taking you from your brothers, exonerating you from your country... You'd rather I live with that?

"Shikamaru, you know that isn't what I mean... "

"Temari please... I just... I just want to make you happy."

"I am happy! But I won't be if I'm that 'Suna bitch' who stole you from everyone... Sure I'll miss my brothers and my team, but you've so much more to lose!" She had risen to her feet now, attracting the attention of Akarui and Sakkaku who averted their curious gazes. Shina and Korosu were stirring, the blonde haired girl actually sitting up to see what was going on.

"I don't care Temari!" He growled, looking up at her lazily though his voice expressed his true emotions... She had frustrated him and the fact that he was getting like that made her even angrier, her hand was reaching for her fan, twitching near the grip zone until suddenly she felt her body go still. She couldn't move, her hand trembled with the force that she was exerting but it did not move. She glared at the dark haired man below her who looked up.

"Release me. Now." She snarled, he raised a brow at her, a stoic mask on his face.

"No."

"I said now, Shikamaru." Her voice cracked halfway, trembling with aggravation.

"I said no, Temari."

"Uhm, Shika-Sensei..?" Shina spoke up. "My- My mother is-"

"I know Shina, this is different." Shikamaru's harsh tone cut the stuttering girl short.

"N-No! I mean..-"

"Shina this isn't the time." His head snapped to hers, making Temari's follow . His eyes flared in anger. The shy Uzumaki drew into a silence.

"I'll kill you if you don't release her." A cold voice uttered behind Shikamaru's head, a wooden mechanism of an arm rested against the shadow master's throat. "Let my sister go." Kankuro ordered. Shikamaru did exactly as he commanded, releasing Temari, who drew her fan and lunged forward at her fiancé. Pointing the metal edge of the fan at his throat, though it shook with rage. "Temari, as the Uzumaki tried to say, there are two chakra's drawing near. I'm pretty sure one's Naruto so the other must be Hinata."

"That's right! So no killing my shinobi, Temari." A hoarse voice echoed over their camp, making Shina jump up with joy and run over to the dune.

"Mother!" She squealed as she tackled a dark figure to the floor. Temari's hand never wavered, nor did Kankuro's puppet.

"Aww... Shina... It kills when your mother gets a welcome like that, ya know?" Naruto whined, scratching the back of his head, only to be lunged at by his daughter in return.

"Haha... You shouldn't get jealous, Naruto-kun.." Hinata murmured softly, smiling at the whole camp in turn. "It is good to see you all, Temari-Chan, Kankuro-san."

"And so the suffix hell begins..." Kankuro murmured sarcastically, sparking a nod in agreement from his sibling.

"Lady Hinata." The two siblings nodded to the blushing ex-Hyuga. Shikamaru exhaled a deep breath in relief of his friends arrival. Temari resisted a bitter laugh, as if that would stop her.

"If you'd kindly release Shikamaru, we'd like to talk to you both." Hinata smiled at the situation.

"I'm not releasing him until he apologises to my sister." Kankuro roared, Shikamaru flinched as the concealed poisonous needles within his puppets arm jotted out threateningly.

"I apologise." Shikamaru growled, Temari shoved her fan to the floor before replacing it behind her back. She couldn't meet his gaze, she knew he'd look vaguely apologetic and she'd crumble. When was the last time he had used his own technique on her? She was sure it'd been in the bedroom some time but he had _never_ used it on her during an argument. He had taken away her freedom, her will... And there was nothing she could do about it.

"Just leave me alone." She whispered. "I'll take the next watch."


	4. Chapter 4: I Can't Even Face Him

**SUMMARY:**

They have to decide. They need to decide soon. They need to choose who will give it all away for the other. With Kurenai constantly reliant on Shikamaru to raise her son, and Temari constantly busy with her position in Suna, the pair realise the decision will not be easy. To have a happy life with each other, one of them will have to sacrifice so much... But who will be willing to do it? Or better yet, who will ask the other to do it for them?

**Author's Note: This chapter is very, establishing storyline-ish. The next chapter goes back to some fluff and romance~**

_**WARNINGS**_

**NaruHina- **Its spoke about and they will have a part later on**.**

**NejiTen- **This contains massive spoilers for those of you who aren't up to date with the manga, also it's quite sad and will be focussed on more later on.

**SasuSaku- **If you really, really squint then its there, just not very obvious... Though that may change. Actually, it probably will change.

**Thank you all so so much for the reviews! I'm sorry for the delay, I've been ill recently.**

**R&R! I love to know what you think~**

**I'm struggling to choose between SaiIno and ChoIno at the moment, I'm really struggling, so feel let me know which you prefer.**

* * *

"I don't get what the big deal is! We got to Konoha safely, your Team have introduced Temari's team to all the others and they've blended in smoothly, I just don't understand why you're still angry at me!"Naruto whined loudly, kicking back on his chair as a lazy breeze rolled through his office. He was putting off a mountain of paperwork that his wonderful wife had organised for him, the sweet little thing she was. Thankfully she had sorted out the whole thing for him, all that was required of him was to sign off some reports, read through the gathered intelligence from the other Kage's and matching up the next teams. Hinata had sent off the chunin exam forms, Hinata had listed all his other forms in alphabetical order, Hinata was the one who had left the brightly coloured post-it notes to remind him to fill out the forms, which was what he was supposed to be conquering at that precise moment.

"She won't speak to me. Naruto it's been three days and she's not said a word to me. She's speaking to Choji and Ino but not me. I don't know what to do!" The dark haired Nara growled loudly, pacing at the entrance of the hokage office.

"Just let her cool down!" Naruto exhaled for the thirteenth time, across the last few days. The usually lazy and not bothersome in the slightest nin hadn't stopped his out of character worrying for three days.

"I've let her calm down and it's not changed anything, I need a plan and you're meant to be helping me!"

"Ah... I guess I could close off the water baths."

"How is that meant to help me?" Shikamaru roared.

"Listen okay! Look, when I was being really stupid once and non treating Hinata right I closed off the water baths, got Sakura to invite her there secretly. I had the place done up for the occasion, all rose petals and candles placed everywhere. I had it locked down once she came in, apologised my butt off and she forgave me. " Naruto sighed loudly, and evidently from his face he began to recall a thought which he had not wanted to recall.

"That was the night she went wasn't it?" Shikamaru murmured.

"Who?" Naruto replied, blatantly distracted by thoughts.

"Sakura, she left that night didn't she?"

Naruto nodded begrudgingly.

"Has there been any word on..."

"He promised me to keep her safe. I'll keep searching for her, but I know he'll keep her safe. Now if you don't mind Shikamaru, I have work to finish. I'll close off the water baths for you tonight. Get one of the girls to invite her out and ask them to decorate the place for you."

"Thanks Naruto." Shikamaru turned to the exit and began a brisk walk.

"Oh and Shika?"

He froze, spinning on his heels to face his blonde friend."Yes?"

"Don't screw it up ya know? I can't do this all the time."

* * *

"Yoshino? Are you home?" Temari called loudly through the busy Nara complex. The rest of the clan smiled warmly at her and nodded their greetings as the blonde waited outside a simplistic house. "It's Temari." The wooden door burst open and Temari was wrapped into the arms of a brown haired woman. Temari laughed and placed her arms on the woman's back, holding onto her tightly.

"You've been here for two days and this is the first time you see me!" The woman scolded gently.

"Hey I've been busy! I have a team now you know!" Temari laughed again, breaking away from the woman to look at her properly. Yoshino Nara had small wrinkles around her eyes, the only thing that truly showed her age other the thin grey streaks through her brown locks. He eyes were still kind and gentle though Temari knew that she could be ferocious at times.

"Tsume is round for tea, you and Kankuro are free to join us." She smiled warmly at the sand siblings who both had amused smiles on their lips. "But where is my lazy ass son?"

"Sulking somewhere no doubt." Kankuro snorted, only to yelp as the woman struck his head sharply. "Ow! Yoshino!"

"I told you I see you as my son, Kankuro, so if you speak ill of someone I will deal with you like I deal with Shikamaru. "

"Damn... Sorry Yoshino." He whined, holding his head before suddenly being hugged by his assailant.

"It's okay my little puppet master." She smiled. "Now come, I'll make you both lunch. We all know they don't feed you right in Suna."

"Yes Ma'am" The two siblings smirked.

* * *

"You want us to decorate the water baths with flowers for Temari?" Tenten frowned, looking up at the dark eyed man who stood in front of their group. Ino sat to her left, Hinata sat to her right. Next to Hinata was Kurenai and next to Ino was Hana Inazuka, who had joined them for their weekly coffee mainly because of her frustrating brother and mother.

"That's what I asked, yes." Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm guessing you want this as a freebee from my shop?" Ino smirked, her team mate nodded in exasperation. "And you want us to pretend it's a girls thing so she'll actually attend."

"Yes woman, now will you help me."

"Shikamaru, please will you go see Kasai after this? He's been asking for you." Kurenai asked softly, despite the innocence of the request, Shikamaru shot her a frustrated glare.

"I need to sort out my marriage first." Shikamaru snapped.

"You're actually getting married now! Woo!" Ino squealed. "I better be bridesmaid Shika, or I swear!"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru growled, it seemed that one of those very frequent moments where he was openly grateful for his Fiancé's lack of what she calls 'girl problems' was happening. Usually at these times Temari would tell the women to 'Stop freaking out' her man which would cause the women to coo at her. "We won't be getting married at all, so would you please help me."

And thankfully, before any of the women could interject, Tenten, the voice of reason spoke up. She smiled sweetly, with her glassy brown orbs looking at him widely. "You can count on us, we'll sort it all out, all you have to do is be there at seven.

* * *

"I'll beat that boy so fiercely when I see him!" Yoshino growled, her tea cup quivering in her shaking hands. Temari nodded, exhaling air quietly. "His father would never even _dare_ to use that technique on me... Temari I-..." She trailed off as a bark was heard from Kuromaru, the spar between Kankuro and Tsume was hitting another level at the start of the Nara forest, the poison needles were out.

"Do you miss him?"

"Hm?"

"Do you miss Shikaku?"

"Of course I do," Yoshino smiled kindly, "I miss him every day. I wish I could have told him how much I loved him before he went to that war, but it does no one good still living in the past. Shikaku wouldn't stand for his son doing this. I know those Nara are work, and though they can understand everything around them they are completely useless when it comes to women. You've got to talk to him about it Temari."

"I can't even face him, Yoshino I can't even face him. I wouldn't know what to say." She sighed, liquids threatened to fall past her dark lashes.

"Temari..." The dark haired woman stood up from her chair and walked behind the blonde. Yoshino Nara wrapped her hands around the fragile woman's neck to have her hold onto her aged hands. "I know I'm not really your mother, and that your mother was a wonderful person, but the fact that you're so cut up about this means you won't let him go. I'm not saying this because I'm his mother, I'm saying this because you two have something special that's stronger than just this."

"Thanks Yoshino... And you know that-..."

"TEMARI! HOW DARE YOU BE HERE FOR TWO DAYS AND NOT COME HAVE A GIRLS NIGHT OUT!" A shrill voice roared through the town.

"That girl... So troublesome." Yoshino sighed, turning around and placing her hands on her hips now. "Ino Yamanaka, would you like to walk back out of my home and walk back in with the volume down?"

"S-Sorry Yoshino, but do you mind if we steal Temari?" Tenten smiled behind her loud friend. "We've not seen her in a long time..."

"Hmph, Temari do you want to go with these girls?" Yoshino frowned sceptically.

"I didn't hear them ask me." Temari uttered.

"Please, please Temari!" Ino whined, making her eyes wide and innocent.

"We've got high calorie snacks and alcohol." Tenten added softly.

"...Fine."

* * *

"Why are you dressing me up so much for the water baths?" Temari regarded the surrounding women with suspicion. She was sat in the centre of the room, the only one completely ready. Hinata was doing her make up on Ino's vanity mirror. Tenten was re-doing her hair and Ino was bowed down in front of Temari, giving the sand nin a well needed pedicure.

"We're all dressing up for it, so we can have some pictures." Ino smiled, though the sand nin didn't quite believe her friends. They had straightened her hair to make it frame her face gently, she wore a simplistic long carmine dress. It dipped low and flashed a view of her cleavage without making her look too slutty. It was made a soft material which looked almost like a second skin, unbelievably thin and caressed the contours of her frame perfectly. It fell to her ankles when she stood, however in this sitting position it lay in a clump underneath her chair.

And it had only taken three hours to find.

Temari was more than okay with not dressing up, but the two annoying kunouchi wouldn't let her get away with just that, of course not. Eventually Hinata had joined them and the four of them were all helping each other to get ready.

"It seems so pointless..." Temari sighed. "Give me some alcohol at least." Hinata dubiously handed her a large bottle of colourless liquid, the hardened drinker took a deep gulp and gasped quietly when the substance burned her throat. "Ahk. When was the last time we all went out?"

"A year and a half? It was the five of us..." Hinata trailed off as the room became silent.

"Has anyone heard from Saku-"Temari began but Ino silenced her.

"No. We don't want to either, that girl just left us." The usually upbeat Yamanaka went deadly serious. The other three girls were left in an awkward silence, none of them wanting to turn their backs on the strawberry haired girl whom they had all loved like a sister, none of them wanting to question why Ino was so harsh about it, they just let the unspoken words hang in the air horridly.

"Uhm, guys?" Hinata smiled. "It's almost seven and Tenten and I need to visit the graveyard either before or after we go to the baths."

"What for?" Temari snorted, though it was most likely the alcohol making her bluntness filter weak, she had learnt not to be so blunt around the fragile nin of Konoha, the only ones who could take it was Ino and Sakura, and even then they sometimes became hurt.

"Neji." Tenten whispered softly. "We've got to lay some new flowers today, right Nata-chan?"

"Right, so if you don't mind, we'll head there now." Hinata smiled, linking arms with the brown haired kunouchi and exiting Ino's apartment with the soft click of a lock.

"Since when did they get close?" Temari questioned, Ino shrugged as she finished the last toenail.

"After the war, Tenten was devastated. She never told Neji how she felt, she didn't see the need to and his death was so... So sudden. She went into a breakdown for about three years, none of us could get through to her, even Lee couldn't cheer her up. Then one day, Hinata, who was heavily pregnant, came to talk with her. She had talked with her father and invited Tenten to the Hyuga complex. No one actually knows what went on but Tenten and her have been close ever since. Tenten has been fine since."

"Oh..." Temari felt inexplicably sad for the bright eyed weapon mistress.

"It's kinda sweet,if you think about it, that she doesn't even think about anyone else. She doesn't want to have kids or get married, she's just living life until she meets him again."

"You've gone all poetic Ino." Temari laughed, pulling back a strand of Ino's fringe. "What happened to my favourite Konoha kunouchi?"

"I'm your favourite?" Ino exploded, her smile coming back as she leapt up, lunged forward and tackled Temari into a hug, knocking her off her chair.

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell the others." Temari laughed, pushing the girl off her body. "Now, lets go to these bloody water baths. And lets get drunk out of our minds."

"Woo!"


	5. Chapter 5: I Promise

**SUMMARY:**

They have to decide. They need to decide soon. They need to choose who will give it all away for the other. With Kurenai constantly reliant on Shikamaru to raise her son, and Temari constantly busy with her position in Suna, the pair realise the decision will not be easy. To have a happy life with each other, one of them will have to sacrifice so much... But who will be willing to do it? Or better yet, who will ask the other to do it for them?

**Author's Note: This chapter is very, establishing storyline-ish. The next chapter goes back to some fluff and romance~**

_**WARNINGS**_

**NaruHina- **Yeah, not a lot of focus on it, but it's there, and pretty obviously there.

**NejiTen- **This contains massive spoilers for those of you who aren't up to date with the manga, also it's quite sad and will be focussed on more later on.

**KibaHina- **One sided, and in the past. Okay, so I had a KibaHina phase, felt the need to involve it.

**SasuSaku- **It becomes, harshly obvious in the next chapter.

**SaiIno/ChoIno- **Big thanks to PenumbraChey (Whose name I love) for helping me with this. SaiIno is talked about in past, ChoIno has alot more focus and is present~

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEE BURSTING THROUGH A PAPER WINDOW FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER. **

**This chapter came up quicker than I thought it would... Thank you so so much for all the reviews... One day I'll start replying to them on here, but for the moment, you have my undying love, affection, and virtual cookies.**

**R&R! I love to know what you think**

**Plus, seeing reviews makes me update, as I feel guilty if I don't~**

**I've started the next chapter already, it's main focus is going to be giving some light to the other pairings however they'll all centre around ShikaTema and that storyline~**

* * *

"Man, do you know if she'll even turn up?" Kiba smirked, rolling his head back as he leant on one of the benches in the changing room of the water baths. He was sprawled in a weird position as he groaned loudly."Because if she doesn't you can come drown your sorrows with us at the bar." He was in his training gear still, black vest, black combat trousers and sweat glistened skin drowned with deodorant. It drove the ladies absolutely crazy.

"Shut up Kiba, she needs to get here or we won't meet the girls." Choji chuckled. The broad ninja had made an effort tonight, wearing a light blue shirt, accompanied by a darker blue tie and a grey waist coat, that made him look slightly slimmer, on his bottom half he wore casual jeans, and the nin had never felt more nervous, not only for his best friend, but for himself also."If we don't meet the girls, the night will be spent searching for them."

"Pssh. It's not as if I've got any ties with them lot... Besides, how comes Naruto gets to skip this part?" Kiba growled.

"He's Hokage, idiot." Shino growled, folding his arms dismissively from the secluded section of the room in which he dwelled. He donned a hooded coat as usual, that shrouded him in a cloud of mystery, and allowed him to hide from the social activities.

"In the name of youth, I have arrived my fellows!" A loud voice called as the paper window of the changing room split to reveal a green clad, bushy browed, Lee.

"Lee! We're meant to keep this in best possible condition!" Shikamaru hissed, the energetic taijutsu master bowed apologetically.

"Lee! I told you to calm it down ya know!" A hoarse voice roared from the door, Naruto was fixing his white robe as he entered, smiling at his friends. "Whoa... I didn't realise that we were all gonna be here to wish him luck..."

"I was dragged!" Kiba moaned, shooting a look at the shadowed bug boy in the corner.

"You wanted to see who would win this bet as well as the others, remember?" Shino uttered monotonously. "If Shikamaru and Temari get back together that means I win this one as well as Naruto and Hinata getting married."

"Hmph." Kiba exhaled loudly as his body went limp on the benches. "Don't remind me, I was sure Hina was going to fall for me."

"Grr, Kiba you want to watch what you say, Hinata won't be happy if she sees you bruised and battered tomorrow." Naruto growled warningly, this only piqued the Inazuka's interest.

"I'd like to see you try, _Lord Hokage_." The brown haired Inazuka sneered. "I'd beat you any day."

"Don't tempt me." Naruto laughed. "Tonight is about celebrating anyway, wouldn't want Hinata killing me for ruining it, which reminds me... " The golden haired Hokage looked out the shredded window and past Lee. "Where are they Sai?"

"They're ten minutes away." A curious, yet calm tone replied, sparking the rapid turn of heads to the back of the room, where a pale skinned, dark haired, ANBU masked man stood. "Though you have explained to me the reason why I'm spying on Temari-Chan and Ino, I still believe that this is a waste of my skills."

"Be glad you're not on a mission for one," Naruto shrugged, "You're coming out tonight with us Sai, have some fun and help out a friend in need."

"Oh, which reminds me, Shikamaru-San." Sai lifted his mask from his face and revealed his small smile. "You should know that Temari-Chan is armed. Two Kunai on her thighs."

"Urgh... It's creepy that you know that..." Kiba shivered. "If I was Shikamaru I would have killed you for knowing that."

"This is Temari-Chan we are talking about," Lee interrupted, "The woman described as the cruellest Kunouchi to live, the wonders she could do with a Kunai is infinite..." Lee became caught up in his thoughts along with Naruto next to them, both of them visualising Temari chopping people to pieces and putting them in a stew to serve to her siblings. Both the dim witted fools shivered over the thought.

"Thank you Sai, I'll take that into consideration." Shikamaru murmured, his eyes closed in thought. He had no idea what he was going to say to his fiancé, absolutely no inkling whatsoever. He'd ask her to talk first, then he'd go on from whatever she said. He'd apologise for what he had done, and try to woo her... Sex was a bit too much to ask after three days of nothing, but he'd show her how much he cared in other ways. He could do that, he'd always showed her what he felt by what he did when they first got together, as simply telling her was too troublesome, he'd always get it wrong if he had to tell her. Another argument had broke out between Naruto and Kiba, this time Shino and Lee were involved.

"Yo, Shika?" Choji said softly, awakening the Nara from his trance.

"Yeah?" He sighed, his brow raised.

"You're going to be fine." Choji smiled. "I'm sure you've messed up big time but you'll think your way out of it. Plus Tema loves you, she either beat you close to death or just accept the apology."

"Ha ha... Well thanks for the reassurance. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know why. You don't get suited up like this for nothing."

Choji scratched the back of his head with his right hand and gestured to his smartly dressed friend, kitted out in a white shirt, black blazer and grey trousers. "You can talk... I'm... I'm a little nervous I guess."

"You've known her for years, and you've kissed her already, surely that should take away the nervousness." Shikamaru laughed patting his friend on the back. "Look at us... Both with such troublesome women."

"Pfft, you more than me." Choji laughed heartedly.

"They shall be here in less than three minutes." Sai chimed happily, causing a silence to draw across the group. All their eyes locked on Shikamaru who sighed, taking a long drag out of a cigarette that he had been holding.

"Well, that means a bit of silence from you all at least." The Nara exhaled pale smoke into the air with a sigh.

* * *

Throughout the streets of Konoha people were complaining. They were complaining about being shoved into by drunkards, about having alcohol sloshed over them and about the horrid cackling heard down the streets.

Temari and Ino wasn't really that drunk. Neither of them even felt drunk from the alcohol that they had consumed, they were merely caught up in the thrill of being around a likeminded individual.

"Wait wait wait..." Temari breathed as another fit of laughter subsided, she wiped a tear from her eye and looked at her blonde friend. "You _actually_ got with Sai after Sakura left?"

Ino shrugged with a smile. "Well I was feeling down about losing to Sakura with the whole Sasuke thing, then I felt even worse that the bitch had left me and Sai was just... There... You know? I mean, looking a little like Sasuke, and complimenting me whilst constantly referring to Sakura as ugly... Eh, I don't know what it was, but I just wanted to be wanted... And he was looking for someone to teach him how to love... So I Volenteered~"

"I must have corrupted you Ino... I've never been so proud!~"

* * *

"O-Oh.." Sai blushed in his corner, the other men in the room looked at him questionably.

"What's happening?" Kiba inquired impatiently.

"Ino-Chan is talking about me... My clone can hear her..."

"Awkward~" Shino muttered.

* * *

"And?" The sand nin prodded her friend in the ribs sharply. "Was he good? Was he what you expected?"

"Ow..." Ino groaned and smiled up into the night sky. "Well I expected inexperience, and I was wrong. He was... Well words aren't good enough for it."

"Damn... That good huh?"

"Mmhmm... He may only know what to do from books, but Kami it was wonderful..." Ino nodded. "But it was nothing... I didn't want a relationship or anything... I just wanted something to prove that I wasn't useless. And he was heartbroken naturally."

* * *

"Oh... She's lying about me.."

"The whole, 'signed up for ANBU captain to leave her' story?" Choji interjected.

"Precisely."

The entire room groaned.

"She told everyone that." Choji laughed. "I couldn't help but laugh when she told me that, I was sure she was talking about the wrong person."

"Ugh, and all the girls bought it. They thought Sai was some legend for a while." Kiba snorted.

"Yeah... I remember that phase with Hinata..." Naruto sighed.

"Okay Naruto I get it! You got her, I didn't! Stop rubbing it in!" Kiba bellowed.

"Oh? Mad Inazuka?" Naruto smirked.

* * *

"Oh how sweet." Temari cooed to her friend, she knew it was a blatant lie, but even Temari wasn't heartless enough to take that away from the Yamanaka. "So now you're with..?"

"Uhm... Choji, though it's not official." Ino smiled happily. "He's always been there for me, and not like... Like how Sai is always creepily there, you know?" Temari nodded and signed for her friend to continue. "He... He makes me smile more than anyone else ever has, when he looks at me, with all that adoration, it literally feels like my heart has given up on me. Do you get what I'm saying or am I simply mad?" The light blonde laughed.

Temari shook her head and smiled, though her heart ached jealously her smile stayed warm. "Someone sounds like she's in love~" Temari nudged her friends elbow with her own. They were mere feet away from the water baths, Hinata and TenTen were waiting outside for them and obviously did not notice Ino's blush.

"Shut up... Think of it this way, we can all double date some time." She laughed, the Sand Kunouchi joined in the laugh as Hinata opened the door for them. "How were the flowers guys? I picked them myself this time."

"They were beautiful Ino-Chan~" Hinata smiled gently. "They will be the envy of the town in no time."

"Of course they will, they're _my _beauties." Ino smirked.

"Not the only 'beauties' that are the envy of the town," Temari noted bluntly, "That dress makes your boobs look huge."

"A-Ah... Temari chan!" Hinata blushed, TenTen and Ino laughed it off as the blonde posed.

"Pahaha... Not as gigantic as yours, seriously I think you're going to have back ache in a few years." Ino snorted playfully, pushing her fellow blonde ahead of her.

"Shikamaru never complained." Temari shrugged, allowing the three women to push her into the main hallway of the water baths.

"I'm really sorry about this Temari..." Ino laughed, before the Sand Nin could question what they were doing she was roughly pushed through an open gate, which was swiftly locked behind her, separating the grinning women from their, growing increasingly more pissed off, blonde friend. They backed away from the gate and waved at her.

"You're not going to just leave me..." Temari laughed, though it didn't stop the others from their departure. She rattled the gate but it was firmly locked, and loaded with Ino's signature customised Paper Bombs. Temari exhaled loudly and turned to look at the well lit springs.

The sight she was greeted with almost took her breath away.

The aquamarine pools were bubbling away blissfully, lit up by deep lights that were concealed in their depths. From the surface to the contently mobile water was a thin layer of steam, indicating the warmth of the inviting liquid, scattered across is calmer outer edges were cerise coloured flowers which floated atop the bubbly surface, in their centre was small candles that flickered in a gentle breeze. Around these flowers in the water was various coloured petals, bobbing along the currents intricately. A thin string of red roses embroidered the outer ring of the bath, only having one break which was where the entrance to the bath was, Temari was suddenly hit by the floral fragrance that the bath exuded. It smelt sweet, not overbearingly sweet, simply sweet, just the way Temari liked it. To the left of the pool was a bottle of Champagne in a bottle cooler, beside it was two glasses and a single lily. Standing behind this, with his arms crossed and his gaze fixed on her was her smartly suited lover.

"Temari I-..." He began, but he finally noticed her appearance. The sinfully tight red dress that grazed her ankles teasingly, the way her straightened hair hit her bare shoulders with such elegance. Her flustered expression which was more shock than it was anger, though it was evidently there. The oh so low neck line that ended just before her belly button, leaving her covered enough to be innocent, but revealed enough to drive his senses mad.

Shikamaru felt like he had fallen in love with her all over again. "You look beautiful..." He breathed, the words barely coming out as he lost himself within her appearance. She didn't reply, merely looked to the ground and away from his gaze. That action alone stripped any pride he had in his heart. "Temari I-..."

"You got Ino to get me slightly drunk, so my senses wouldn't be as sharp, then get her to lock me in here with you until I crumble right?" Temari laughed bitterly. "You've got it all figured out Nara?"

"No!" Shikamaru sighed and walked over to her, so far his flimsy plan wasn't working at all. As he neared her personal space she backed away and held up a hand to keep him away. "About what happened a few days ago... Temari I'm an idiot... You know I'm an idiot. I just... I just reacted and I shouldn't have reacted like that... It-It was a stupid mistake to make and I've been thinking about it a lot, and I think I understand why it upset you."

"Got it figured out then?" She laughed again, in that sarcastic, bitter manner of hers. She finally looked up at him, her eyes were watery already and that gave them and extra glassy shine. "Go on then... Tell me how I was feeling!"

"Temari..." He sighed again, moving his hand forward to hold her still raised hand, she wrenched her hand away before he could and glared at him spitefully.

"I felt helpless. I felt powerless. I felt like you had absolute control over me for no good reason, because you did. I ask myself, is that what is going to happen every time? Every time I do something wrong or disagree with him will he just use that on me and I'll be helpless?"

"I didn't mean to-..." He began but she cut him off.

"You made me question my own ability... My own merit... All because anything I did was suddenly irrelevant. So you think you understand what that's like huh? Having absolutely no control over what happens next, no chance to plan, no chance to change what is going to happen next?"

"Temari listen." He ordered gently, though the imperative of his voice was evident, Temari chose to stop talking as she looked up at him bitterly, he moved even closer and gripped her wrist. "I made a mistake, a horrid, grotesque mistake. I will never, and could never do that to you again." He tilted her face to look up at him. "Believe it not, I hate not being with you. I hate you not speaking to me. I hate not knowing how to make this right so I give you this... I promise you that I will never, _never_, use that again. Otherwise, you have permission to leave me for someone more deserving."

She looked at him intently, watching his face for signs that he was lying, reading his eyes so she could decipher what he really meant... He kept his face intent, stern with conviction and truth. Taking a deep breath in thought, she found herself taking in his scent... Her heart ached with longing and pain, mixed into one emotion.

"Temari, say something..." He urged, though her lips remained pursed, she wanted to make him wait for her answer, she wanted him desperate, she wanted him begging. "Temari, please..." His voice cracked as he spoke, it sounded raw with emotion, something she hadn't heard from him in a long time.

"Okay..." She whispered.

"Okay?"

"Okay... You promise me?"

"With my life."

"And if you break it, Kankuro and Gaara have permission to kill you?"

"Of course... You do too of course..." Shikamaru smiled softly, moving his hand up to her face so he could stroke her cheek softly.

"I couldn't kill you..." She sighed, relaxing to his touch. "I love you too much..."

"I love you too." He smiled, touching his forehead against hers gently.


	6. Chapter 6: Lets Just Do It

**SUMMARY:**

They have to decide. They need to decide soon. They need to choose who will give it all away for the other. With Kurenai constantly reliant on Shikamaru to raise her son, and Temari constantly busy with her position in Suna, the pair realise the decision will not be easy. To have a happy life with each other, one of them will have to sacrifice so much... But who will be willing to do it? Or better yet, who will ask the other to do it for them?

**Author's Note: This chapter is very, establishing storyline again, establishing where everyone is, some little tid bits of fluff~**

_**WARNINGS**_

**NaruHina- **Yeah, not a lot of focus on it, but it's there, and pretty obviously there, though in this chapter it's bare minimum... It gets the next chapter.

**NejiTen- **This contains massive spoilers for those of you who aren't up to date with the manga, also it's quite sad and will be focussed on more later on. Probably next chapter

**KibaHina- **One sided, and in past, and a line by a drunk Kiba.

**SasuSaku-OHMYGOSH. I'M FINALLY EXPLAINING THE SASUSAKU PART IN THIS CHAPTER~**

**SaiIno/ChoIno- **Big thanks to PenumbraChey (Whose name I love) for helping me with this. SaiIno is talked about in past, ChoIno has alot more focus and is present~ AND GETS SOME SWEET ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER~ WOO

**WARNING: I don't want anyone correcting me saying I spelt Itachi wrong. Itashi is a blend of Itachi and Sakura's father's name Kizashi... If I see a review about it I will... Do something unpleasant.**

**Oh my gosh this chapter just kind of happened because I couldn't stop writing... Thank you so so much for all the reviews... One day I'll start replying to them on here, but for the moment, you have my undying love, affection, and virtual cookies. And some vegetables... Because good ninjas have vegetables.**

**((Please have pity on my for any mistakes or randomness, it is three in the morning and I'm still writing... ))**

**R&R! I love to know what you think**

**Plus, seeing reviews makes me update, I love them X3**

* * *

A dull, dark red haired boy leapt down from a tree to roar at a traveller going past in the darkness of the night. It was late, too late for a normal traveller to be travelling, the boy had to police the area, to protect his parents like they protected him. His dark eyes narrowed as he began to form the hand signs for his fireball jutsu. The traveller looked at the small child in horror, he couldn't be more than six. The child was about to shout out his jutsu but just in the nick of time a raven haired man swept him into his arms.

"That's enough, Itashi" The man grunted, slinging the boy over his shoulder before looking over to the petrified traveller, the dark haired man bowed his head to the traveller. "I apologise for my son's behaviour... It will not happen again..."

"I-Its... It's okay..." The man stammered whilst he slowly backed away. "Aha... B-Boys will be boys."

"Indeed..."

"I'll be going then..." The traveller yelped as he ran back down the path. Once out of the line of vision and out of ear shot, Sasuke Uchiha placed his son back down and raised a brow.

"What was that?"

"That was the giant, fireball explosion technique I've been working on!" Itashi smirked, crossing his arms smugly. "I was gonna fry him, then take the pills for mother!"

"Hmph. Itashi, I've told you not to use that technique." His father spoke slowly yet sternly, the small boy frowned, as if he was hurt deeply by the short sentence. All he'd been trying to do was prove to his father that he was good enough to get the supplies this week. "And anyway, your mother doesn't need us to steal now."

"Huh? Why?"

"She..." Sasuke struggled for a gentle way to break the news to his son. "She would prefer to tell you herself." Sasuke shrugged. Well handled, he thought. "Now hop on my back, your mother wants to speak to you."

"Hn... Fine..." The boy huffed, giving an effortless leap to his father's back, knowing the skilled Uchiha would catch him in time.

Itashi Uchiha resembled his father more than his mother. His eyes were the same as his fathers, along with his nose and cheekbones. Hell, he'd even inherited his father's attitude, which Sasuke now realised was a serious problem. Despite all this, Itashi Uchiha, retained a mix of both of his parent's stubbornness and his mother's compassion. He resembled his grandfather in the sense of his hair colour, and he resembled his late uncle in the sense of the style. It seemed somewhat appropriate that the two components of his name met like that.

'And of course,' Sasuke mentally added, 'He_ had_ to gain Sakura's prominent brow, he _had_ to get her large forehead didn't he?'

* * *

"SHINO! I SWEAR TO FUCK YOU'VE GOTTA BE CHEATING!" Kiba bellowed, standing up from his stool in protest. The others around him groaned as Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, making the Inazuka sit back on his stool.

"You're so pissed." Naruto laughed. "I can't wait to see your hang over."

"I suspect it'll be crippling." Sai added, the two remaining members of Team Seven laughed good naturedly as the messy haired man growled at them.

"HEY! I SWEAR TO DRUNK I'M NOT GOD!" He slurred loudly, going to stand up and, in the process, throwing his hand of cards on to the floor. Shino sighed as Naruto and Lee pulled him down again.

"Keep it down, Kiba-Kun." Hinata hissed at her team mate, he looked at her groggily and frowned.

"Jeez, sorry Hina..." He whispered bashfull, "I don't mean to be loud I pwomisssh." He whined, like a little lost puppy, eliciting muffled laughed from the blonde Hokage who sat next to him.

During this whole scene, Ino watched her unofficial partner sit in silence, a focussed expression on his face. She nudged him gently and he jumped, turning himself entirely to face her, that glazed look of admiration on his lips as they tilted into a smile.

"What's up?" She frowned, though it was hard to keep a concerned frown when he gave her that smile... It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen.

"Just thinking." He replied, that smile still on his lips as he looked at her. Ino loved it when he looked at her, well to be brutally honest, she loved to be looked at by anyone, but the way her team mate looked at her... It cancelled out anything she had felt before. It wasn't just him looking at her as a pretty face and a toned figure, he looked at her like she was an art work, like he knew no other way to appreciate her other than to stare into her eyes and smile. Ino tutted loudly and shook her head.

"You're spending too much time with Shikamaru... You're starting to sound like him." Ino sighed playfully.

"O-Oh sorry!" Choji cursed under his breath, obviously not catching onto Ino's attempt at a playful joke. She now remembered why she stopped making jokes like that around her team. She tutted and sighed once more, reaching out to put her hands on his face. She practically felt the skin under her hands heat as she touched them, though his shocked expression dulled after a few moments it was still evidently there. She stroked the side of his face gently, choosing to say nothing to ruin this trance they had become warped within. He placed his hand on top of hers and held it against his face for a few moments, then the meaty hand took the thin, delicate one into its control and placed it ever so carefully against his chapped lips.

He lay the most intimately chaste kiss on her hand before letting her regain control.

Ino felt like her heart would burst at any moment, she needed to repay him somehow... The sly Yamanaka leant forward, unintentionally flashing a glimpse of the cleavage shown by her sleek black dress. She pulled a strand of hair from her face and leant sensually close to the smartly dressed Akimichi and smiled mere millimetres from his face. She placed the most innocent kiss she could ever remember giving onto his cheek and smiled at his flustered expression.

* * *

A soft swish of water being displaced and a long, airy sigh was the only indication that the two bodies situated in the water baths were still alive. A dishevelled head of black hair was visible over the high edge of the bath and the top of a blonde head was flitting in and out of vision. From another angle one could clearly see the contented smile on Shikamaru Nara's lips as she watched his fiancé curl up beside him. She tangled her nude legs with his, her upper body half leaning on his as she lounged on him, looking up at her lover with her hands flat out across his chest. One of his arms was around her shoulder and hugged her to him, his hand on her waist. The other was situated so his hand could comfortably reach hers and intertwine their fingers. Though they were both stripped of all clothing the pair only ever looked in the other's eyes, for it seemed to them unnecessary to look anywhere else.

"Let's just do it." Temari broke the silence first, smiling up at her love.

"Do what?" He replied lazily, though his attention was consumed by her.

"Get married. Let's just... Do it." She repeated patiently.

"What about where we're going to live?" He murmured.

"We'll sort it after, why should we worry about it anymore? We've been worrying about it for four years... Lets just... Do it. Get married here, in Konoha. Invite my brothers and a few others. Invite our friends and families and just do it. We can have a nice long honeymoon and figure out where we'll live then."

They both thought about it for a while, of course it was a badly thought out plan, and for two strategists it was a weak plan at best... But it was a plan, a lazy plan... She had proposed it so she wouldn't have a problem with it... She was far too stubborn and it was lazy enough for him not to worry... Despite it being so poorly thought out it was perfect.

"Hmm..." He hummed, looking up at the glistening night sky and then looking back at her. "You're sure you just want to do it?"

"Mhmm..." She nodded. "I want to become Mrs Nara." She smiled widely up at him before leaning back against him to look up at the sky. "Temari Nara... It has a ring to it don't you think?"

"I couldn't care if it sounded absolutely terrible, the fact that it's you makes it work." He chuckled.

"Tch, you've been spending too much time with Choji, it's made you soft." She mocked playfully, he poked her ribs with the hand on her waist.

"I can be loving sometimes on my own accord." He replied indignantly, his fiancé laughed and he found himself laughing with her.

"Only when you can be bothered to get off your lazy ass and do it." She murmured.

* * *

"Itashi Uchiha! I told you not to go out at this time!" A shrill voice shrieked.

As soon as the crimson haired Uchiha was spotted by his mother in their small home he was pounced upon. She wrapped him into a hug and moved her hands across his body to check he was alright. Her emerald orbs were narrowed in anger, yet filled with relief.

"He was getting you some pills, for the hospital." Sasuke muttered, receiving a hopeful glance from his son. "He saw a traveller and was trying to barter the prices down."

Itashi had never been so grateful for the fact that his father could lie so easily.

"Aww... Itashi,you needn't do that anymore, the hospital is set up now... We're getting the supplies sent to us... So there is no need to worry anymore. So please please please, don't go out at this time again okay? It's dreadfully late and there are nasty people in the forests around here."

"I could have handled them..." Itashi growled, sighing with embarrassment as his mother continued to fuss over him. He batted her away and looked at her defiantly.

"Father taught me techniques and I could take anyone now!" The small boy fist pumped the air to have his mother raise a brow as she stood up quietly. "But still, I'm sorry for making you worry mother... I didn't meant to make you worry about me..."

Sakura smiled at her son and shook her head, "Its okay, now you go up to your room and actually go to sleep this time!" She chastised him softly and the body nodded, walking up to his mother who wore nothing more than her pyjama shorts and his father's shirt. She bent over so he could kiss her cheek, he went over to his father and did the same.

"Night!~" He called loudly as he ran up the stairs with heavy footsteps.

"Night." Both of his parents chuckled in return. They both looked at each other and smiled.

Sakura looked at her husband, in nothing other than a pair of black trousers and licked her lips. He raised his brow and looked at her slyly, walking over to stand right in front of her. She sneakily hooked her fingers into his belt straps and looked up at him.

"The last time you looked at me like that, Itashi was conceived." He uttered softly, a smirk going across his lips.

"Mmm... That was one hell of a night though..." She smiled dreamily, unhooking her fingers and trailing her hands up his chest before wrapping them around his neck, arching her back so her body pressed up against his. His arms held onto her waist carefully as he sighed in thought.

"The hospital isn't going well is it?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere... No one knows we exist." Sakura sighed. "Maybe if we moved closer to Takigakure... It wouldn't be bad for Itashi to have some friends either..."

This was the conversation they had every night. Whether they could risk becoming part of a village without being recognised and putting their son at risk.

And between her bright pink hair and the well known appearance of the 'last' Uchiha, they had no chance.

Still Sakura tried, she desperately tried, and it upset her husband that he had to say no.

"I'll sort out the lack of customers... I'll talk to a village leader and get sign posts for the hospital, let people know that we're here."

Sakura sighed defeatedly, but nodded. "Thank you Sasuke, now can we go to bed?"

"Of course, Mrs Uchiha." He smirked, holding out a hand to her, she smiled at him and giggled like a little school girl.

"Oh that never gets old..."


	7. Chapter 7: Listen Closely

**SUMMARY:**

They have to decide. They need to decide soon. They need to choose who will give it all away for the other. With Kurenai constantly reliant on Shikamaru to raise her son, and Temari constantly busy with her position in Suna, the pair realise the decision will not be easy. To have a happy life with each other, one of them will have to sacrifice so much... But who will be willing to do it? Or better yet, who will ask the other to do it for them?

**Author's Note: I totally did not forget about Shina, Taiyō and the others... Shikamaru and Temari aren't really in this chapter... But its for good reason I promise. **

_**WARNINGS:**_

**NaruHina- **Yeah, not a lot of focus on it, but it's there, and pretty obviously there, though in this chapter it's bare minimum... It gets the next chapter.

**NejiTen- **This contains massive spoilers for those of you who aren't up to date with the manga, MASSIVE SPOILERS, I focus on it a lot. It's really sad...

**SasuSaku-**Not mentioned in this chapter, but more in later ones to come

**ChoIno- **Thanks to PenumbraChey again, really helped. Its not really evident, but hinted it.

**Thanks for the reviews... Oh my gosh after the whole SasuSaku and ChoIno parts I was freaking out at the first reviews in case they were like 'UHG. GET BACK TO SHIKATEMA IZZY ! ¬ . ¬' But they wasn't! Yaay! Which means I don't need to think up an alternative plot line~**

**Remember to R&R! Even if you have already, just lemme know if you like where the story line is going and that. It helps me write more I swear~**

**This is quite a long chapter... It was six thousand words before I cut it into two chapters... So the next one will be uploaded very soon!**

* * *

"Temari-Sensei has totally forgotten all about us." Akarui muttered dejectedly, sighing loudly as he rolled onto his back. He was waiting in the Inuzuka complex with his team mates, the full Team Nara and an amusingly drunk Konoha nin.

"Shut up Akarui." Taiyō snapped, though it was evident she completely agreed with him. Their sensei had left them in Team Nara's hands for the past three days, it was the middle of the night and she had promised them that she'd meet her team to see how their techniques had improved after training under the influence of a creepy bug guy, a guy in a green jumpsuit and the Inuzuka who was drunk in front of them. Their sensei had definitely left them in capable hands.

"Uncle Kiba? Are you feeling better yet?" Sakkaku said softly as he handed his adoptive relative yet another glass of water. "I told Hana... She said she'll come pick you up in a few minutes."

"Urgh... Not mah shister" Kiba slurred as his head rolled back again, Sakkaku jumped forwards to nudge it straight again, as to stop his Uncle from drowning on his own fluids.

"Oh yes your sister." A feminine voice barked, all the heads of the small genin turned, their eyes greeted by the powerful sight that was Hana Inuzuka. Her three Haimaru brothers at her feet as she folded her arms. Her brown hair was neatly tucked back, unlike any Inuzuka Taiyō had ever encountered she looked rather tamed. Her eyes were also a warm brown, seeming so dangerously dark under the gleam of the stars. She pointed at her drunken brother and her canines walked forwards, working together they managed to nudge the intoxicated shinobi onto the back of their brother whilst the other two ran up to Sakkaku who laughed as he pet the doting dogs. Hana smiled softly as she walked to join her beasts, patting Sakkaku on the head with a contented sigh.

"Don't you change okay? We're made aware of the three vices for a reason, so we don't end up like my little brother other there." She ordered maternally.

"I won't Mother... I promise." Sakkaku grinned widely, his adoptive mother grinned back and looked at the other genin.

"That goes for you all as well."

A round of 'Hai's were heard from the others as they watched the tall woman disappear into the darkness that surrounded the Inuzuka complex.

"So what are we doing here then?" Kasai murmured. "I thought we were all staying here tonight, not waiting outside for a sensei who won't turn up. It's almost midnight and my mother is going to kill me if she finds out I'm still out." The dark haired Sarutobi resembled his mother severely, dark brown hair and her unique eyes, her pale skin and her aptitude for genjutsu. Despite this, and despite not knowing his father, Kasai Sarutobi kept his hair short and fashionably up, just like his father had. Shikamaru told him how his father had died for the Will of fire, hell even his cousin Konohamaru had told him that it was his job to keep the will of fire going, so he altered his appearance just to respect his father like that.

"In Suna, we don't live with our parents." Korosu uttered, standing in close proximity to Shina as hsd become the norm for the two. "Well most of us anyway, if you decide to be a Shinobi then you live in the boarding rooms until you graduate or become of age."

"Wow... So you have to look after yourself all the time?" Shina gasped, looking at Korosu with those insanely big, pupil-less eyes. Korosu nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The Uzumaki girl whispered wow again before giggling a little.

"You still see your parents right?" Kasai added dubiously, aiming the question at all three of the Sand dwellers. "Because that's cruel to keep you away from them."

"It used to be like that," Taiyō said solemnly, meeting Kasai's gaze remorsefully. "If you wanted to be a shinobi you had to be accustomed to loss. You couldn't have a family so they'd just give you up." Taiyō shrugged as she kicked the dusty floor below her. "Obviously now it's changed, ever since Kazekage Gaara decided that love and compassion is what makes us stronger. We're more encouraged to keep a family and for our family to keep in touch."

"Do you see your family much?" Kasai probed deeper, he saw she was hiding something, in fact all of Team Temari looked like they were hiding something.

"Hey what's with the questions?" Akarui snapped, pointing a finger at the meddling Konoha nin.

"Kasai-kun... It's a little personal don't you think?" Shina muttered uncomfortably, however Kasai ignored all of them, his gaze still focussed on Taiyō who managed a small, sad smile.

"Well?" He demanded, though his voice inched a little softer.

"I'm an orphan." She replied casually, "The only family I have is those you see around you and my village."

* * *

Tenten found herself leaving her friends early, she made her excuses, making it seem like she was merely tired and content with going home by herself. This, however, was ignored by Sai who, under the influence of Naruto and Ino, declared to walk her home.

"Sai, you don't even look drunk." Tenten giggled, looking up at the expressionless ANBU.

"Alcohol has too many long time effects." He replied happily. "Also I would like very much to remember the events of a night, rather than crawl home like Kiba-san. You are not drunk either, Tenten-Chan."

"Just Tenten, Sai." She corrected, her friendship with the ex-root nin was a strained one. The pair had barely exchanged any dialogue and seemed to have nothing in common apart from Tenten's appreciation of his art, and Sai's understanding of why she wouldn't talk about certain things. "Though you're right... I didn't drink tonight."

"May I ask why?"

Tenten shrugged, looking at her closely approaching home with a soft smile. "Same as you I guess, I like to remember things." Sai nodded in agreement as he looked up the street.

"I'm not completely sure I understand why Ino and Naruto insisted I walk you home," Sai scratched the back of his head in confusion as he put on a nervous smile. "You are a perfectly capable weapons mistress, who is quite adequate at close range combat, and Konoha is a much safer place now, so logically it could not be for your safety."

"They're trying to set us up Sai," She smiled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Oh.."

"We're pretty much the last two singletons."

"Kiba, Shino and Kankuro are also very single, I believe."

Tenten raised her brow in a sarcastic doubt "You really think they'd match me with any of them?"

"O-Oh... So they'd match you with me?" Sai blushed awkwardly. Tenten, feeling the need to relieve the tension patted his arm friendly.

"Don't worry Sai, I'm not looking for a lover. You're my friend, anyway lots of ladies are looking out for a tough, ANBU shinobi to sweet them off their feet, it would be wrong to steal you from the world~" Tenten laughed as she turned to place her, readily retrieved, key.

"Thank you Tenten-cha-... Tenten." She could pretty much hear his smile through his voice. "Have a nice evening."

"You too Sai!" She called exhaustedly as she opened her door. The musky smell of leaving her house closed up for too long greeted her painfully, the brown haired kunouchi sighed loudly as she slammed her door shut. She travelled around the cluttered living space cautiously, trying not to trip on any of the haphazardly laid out weapons or knock over any of the stacks of novels. Tenten opened up a few of her dusty windows with a loud exhale of air.

Once the apartment was adequately ventilated, Tenten plonked her fatigued body onto the stiff wooden chair that sat beside her desk. She picked up the ready laid out pen and pursed her lips in thought for a few moments.

_Dear Neji,_

_It's been so long since I've written, for that I'm sorry. I visited you today, with Hinata as always. Naruto came to meet us with Lee and we all just stood there for a while. Looking at the marble stone that bares your name and a brief line below it._

_'Died a genius and a hero'_

_You wasn't just that though, you were so much more than the legendary Hyuga who broke tradition. More than a genius or a hero._

_You were a friend, a team mate, a cousin, a 'so-socially-awkward-Tenten-could've-killed-you' teen. You were Lee's rival, you were my one and only love. _

_I sometimes hope you're watching us all, from up there. As I get all wrinkly and lonely, as I get constantly pestered by Lee and Gai-Sensei on my own, I hope you're watching and waiting, because when I get up there I'm going to give you hell for it._

_I miss you. I'll always miss you but I miss you more now than ever. I... I know it's wrong, dragging up old emotions, I mean God it's been thirteen years! But it's true. I miss you. Ino and I sometimes joke that I should have done what we call a Kurenai, I should have got myself pregnant before the war so I'd have a child to keep me busy. Haha... If only._

Tenten stopped her writing and wiped two streaks of saline liquid from her eyes as a fond smile graced her lips. She placed the pen back down as she folded away the letter and fished through her bin of a drawer, looking for the blatantly over read note she had wrote to herself almost fourteen years prior.

* * *

The group of genin had retreated into a large bedroom, all of them sitting in their designated sleeping bags, sitting in their circle around an eerie lantern as they told each other scary stories from their homes. Sakkaku and Kasai had entertained the group with their tale of the monstrous water demon who dwelled in the depths of the village hidden in the mist. Once the story was completed, the pair sat back down and looked at Akarui expectantly.

"Uhm... Korosu do you remember how that story about Shikamaru-Sensei that Temari-Sensei told us went?"

"The one about the forest?" Korosu muttered.

"Shikamaru isn't scary." Kasai scoffed, receiving a glare from Akarui who nodded to his team mate.

"Temari-Sensei told us this story, a story about Nara-Sensei and his team taking revenge on the man who killed their teacher. They split the Akatsuki pair into individual opponents, and Nara-Sensei took on the immortal on his own. He completely dismembered the immortals body and it is rumoured that you can still hear his screams in the Nara forest to this very day."

"You suck at telling stories..." Akarui snorted, looked at his fellows with wide eyes. "It was a dark night when the dangerous Nara of Konoha set out to exact his revenge. He had set it up perfectly and went forth to steal his enemy's knowledge of immortality, this was thwarted when-"

"That's enough stories." Taiyō snapped, looking coldly at her team mates. "Can we please sleep?"

"Pfft, touchy much?" Akarui snorted, laying back down against his pillow, Sakkaku nodded in agreement as he went to his back also. Korosu checked that Shina was okay first and then leant on his side away from her. Shina had pulled her father's walrus hat over her head and had already begun to snore.

Throughout all of this, Taiyō had remained sat up straight, and Kasai next to her had watched her silently, they both remained like that for what must have been ten minutes. Once both of them were sure that the others were asleep, Taiyō turned to face him.

"What?" She hissed quietly, her eyes narrowed.

"You're an orphan." He stated, she sighed loudly.

"Are all Konoha boys this stupid? I've told you this already!" She whispered spitefully.

"You know that story... You know that was about my dad." Kasai said it like a statement, though the underlying question was evident.

"Temari-Sensei told me."

"Ah... So since, ya know, you know my story... Whats-"

"What's mine?" Taiyō scoffed, shooting him a bitter glare. "You're asking me this now?"

"I-I'm curious." Kasai scratched the back of his head nervously, he wasn't used to such a confrontational girl... Shina was just overly emotional and prone to mood swings... The Suna resident was nothing like his team mate, she was cold.

"Will you stop staring at me and go to sleep if I tell you?" She sighed, Kasai nodded eagerly. "Fine." She sighed, turning her body to face her fellow genin. "My mother was a granddaughter of our beloved Lady Chiyo, who gave up her life for our Kazekage. When I was no less than three my mother went on a mission and didn't return. I was raised by various women and families in the village before being given to the orphanage. That's where I met Akarui. We made a pact from that day to become shinobi together, and we did it."

"What about your father?"

"I never knew him. He ran away from my mother and I when I was born apparently. He was too weak to look after a child. Typical man."

"Ah... Sorry for bringing it up..." Kasai whispered apologetically. His voice becoming softer as he managed a smile. "Not all men are weak like that you know..."

"I know, apparently men from Konoha are also stupid." She huffed, laying down in her sleeping bag slowly, her eyes trained on his.

"Ha... If you keep insulting my gender I'll have to... sort you out or something" Kasai laughed, though his voice took a irritated tone.

"I'd like to see that." Taiyō yawned quietly and turned away from her companion.

"I bet you would..." Kasai muttered.

Then a thousand things happened at once.

Three of the four windows located around the room shattered with a deafening resonance. Shards of said windows travelled towards the stunned genin, Taiyō reacted swiftly as she flicked her wrists, attaching her chakra threads to the larger shards that threatened to harm her companions. Despite her quick thinking she neglected to protect herself and felt a shard splinter into her shoulder blade. She cried out and released the glass she had suspended, moving it away from whom she had set out to protect.

All the genin shot awake and leapt to their feet. Korosu, Sakkaku and Kasai standing in front of Shina protectively whilst Akarui helped the red haired Taiyō to her feet again, who flinched at the new found splinter impaled in her hands. Three large men swung through the window, each of them headband-less though had scraps of fabric tied around their foreheads. They looked from Taiyō to Shina and grinned.

"Which one is the Hokage brat with the Byakugan?" The tallest of the men said, his eyes shielded by sun-glasses, above his lip was a disgustingly ill kept moustache that curled at its ends. Taiyō kept her head down as Kasai moved more towards her. She knew his plan. There would be two guards for both girls, giving the teams more time to think up a better plan before they realised which female was Shina.

"It seems their tongues aren't working... Maybe we should cut them out, Kai." The shortest, stumpy man said. He was clean shaven unlike his companion, but entirely clean shaven. Not a single hair on him at all from what the youths could see.

"Nah nah..." The middle one uttered, obviously named Kai. From what Taiyō could see from her angle he was young, calling him a man was an overstatement, he looked in his teens and was thin. His hair was blonde, not as bright as Akarui but a blonde all the same. "We're better off killing the males, then the Uzumaki will reveal herself."

"No!" Shina cried, pushing past her protectors defiantly and summoning a shadow clone to her side. "You will not harm them. I will not let you!"

"So she shows herself..." Kai muttered, smiling at her then at Taiyō who raised her head in curiosity. "Such a shame since the red head is so much prettier." He sighed sarcastically.

"HEY YOU TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL-.." Both Shina and her clone lunged forward to have Sakkaku and Korosu hold them back. Shina activated her Byakugan and glared at the teen. "Rrgh... You wanna leave now, before my dad gets here and allows me to beat the crap out of you."

"Ha... That won't be happening girly." The first one to speak, the tall one, laughed before being reduced to a coughing fit. Once the barks had subsided he pointed at the blonde Uzumaki smugly. "We'll be taking you and your pretty little eyes, then we'll sell you back or something."

"Way to ruin the plan, James." The hairless one muttered, James turned and growled at him.

"Shut up, Kidah!" James roared, the pair started squabbling but rested once Kai let out a soft cough.

"We're collecting people of importance." Kai shrugged. "You're on our list, Miss Uzumaki."

"Shouldn't the Kazekage's niece be on your list too?" Taiyō smirked, walking forward as she used micro chakra threads to gather up the glass behind her. "Because I must say I'm offended." The carmine haired kunouchi imitated her Sensei's confident attitude perfectly.

Kai pursed his lips, looking at the nin intently now. "What is your name?"

" Taiyō... Nara." She sighed. "Now I reiterate Shina's order, leave before my mother and uncle find you and kill you."

"I don't think I can comply, Miss Nara." Kai sighed, combing his hair back with his right hand whilst his left hand's fingers snapped together. Akarui and Sakkaku were spluttering for air as James and Kidah lifted them off their feet by their collars, kunai held against their throats with sickly accuracy. The two boy's feet dangled helplessly as they both cursed loudly. The clone that Shina had produced vanished as Shina herself dropped with exhaustion. Korosu helped her up by her arm and made sure she was okay. Kasai moved even closer to Taiyō but it wasn't necessary. The sand nin flicked her wrist and sent a shard of glass flying towards Kai who raised a brow at her. "No no no..." He tutted, grabbing the glass out of thin air and dropping it to the ground with ease. "The fact that you inherited your uncle's particle manipulation jutsu is promising... We could get a good price for you after all... However if any of you so much as move to prevent me from my job I will have the boys killed. Now listen closely, I'm not going to say this twice."

* * *

"Hinata?" Naruto yawned as he collapsed into his bed, pulling off his clothes as he waited for his wife to join him. She had insisted they leave early, so the Hokage could get a decent sleep before attempting his paper work, _again. _He pulled his bottoms off before lazing back into the bed.

"Yes?" She called from their bathroom, leaning her head around the corner as she removed the makeup Ino had insisted she applied. Naruto started at his adorable wife with a silly grin on his lips, too caught up in her beauty to answer her. She was an Angel, an Angel sent from some God who decided the Uzumaki finally deserved to have one good thing, which in turn lead him to gain yet another good thing.

"I-Uh.." He trailed off as she walked out of the bathroom. A silken, lavender night robe clung to her bust before hanging itself across her frame, it ended just above her knees, giving Naruto just enough vision of her pale, shapely legs that looked so inviting under the dim light of their large room. She sat beside him on the bed timidly and smiled, a rosy blush on her cheeks as she wiped some of the drool off of the side of his tanned face.

"Yes?" She laughed kindly, her voice like honey, dripping with a natural sweetness that made him feel so good inside.

"Where's uh-... Where's Shina tonight?"

"She's staying in the Inuzuka complex, with her team and the visitors from Suna." Hinata smiled, stroking her hand across her husband's face. "I've asked Hana to look out for her, and I trust that Tsume will also."

"Good, good..." He grinned, leaning over his wife until she was flat on her back. Her features took a red tint again as he gazed down at her, resting on his arms which he placed either side of her head. Naruto leant into her and heard a small whimper from her lips as his breath tangled with hers. "That means we've got alone time."

"Y-Yes..." She whispered, her eyes going half lidded as her lips reached upwards to his, bringing him to a gentle embrace which he deepened. He fuelled the kiss with pent up emotions, desire and lust exploding out as their kiss became a frantic battle of lips, tongues and teeth.

"LORD HOKAGE! LADY HINATA!" A voice yelled at their door, Naruto pulled away from his lover disappointedly. As a kid, he never realised how much work a Hokage had to do... In the words of his lazy friend:

It was such a drag.

"What?" He barked, moving his head to lay kisses along Hinata's pale neck line. She arched her neck to him and he devoured with affection.

"Naruto it's important!" Ino screamed. "Stop making out with Hinata, it's about Shina!"

The pair didn't even bother to get dressed, the couple merely ran to the door and opened it frantically. They were greeted with the sight of two guards, Ino and Choji, Kasai and one of the Suna genins. But not their daughter.

"Lord Hokage, I'm sorry..." Kasai muttered, bowing his head and sniffing. "I was meant to keep them safe..."

"What's happened?" Naruto demanded, looking at Ino and Choji for help as Hinata pulled Kasai into a comforting embrace, whispering to him softly.

"Three men, they came for Shina. Taiyō lied to buy us time and said she was Temari-Sensei's daughter so they took her too. They took Sakkaku and Akarui too, and said if any of us tried to stop them they'd kill them both." The Suna boy muttered. "I promise to help get her back, Lord Hokage. I will get your daughter back I promise."

Naruto looked at the dark haired boy doubtfully, seeing such conviction on his face that he almost smiled. "Someone get me Shikamaru and Temari."


	8. Chapter 8: A Lesser Person, A Coward

**SUMMARY:**

They have to decide. They need to decide soon. They need to choose who will give it all away for the other. With Kurenai constantly reliant on Shikamaru to raise her son, and Temari constantly busy with her position in Suna, the pair realise the decision will not be easy. To have a happy life with each other, one of them will have to sacrifice so much... But who will be willing to do it? Or better yet, who will ask the other to do it for them?

**Author's Note: Still very storyline-ish... The Tenten part... Oh my gosh it made me sad to write it. Hopefully you like where its going, I'm planning on reintroducing Sasuke, Itashi and Sakura, along with getting some fluff/lemon/limes back into it.**

_**WARNINGS**_

**NaruHina- **Aww... Poor Naruto and Hinata... Losing their daughter... The next chapter has more focus on NaruHina again~

**NejiTen- **This contains massive spoilers for those of you who aren't up to date with the manga MASSIVE SPOILERS. It made me cry writing it the first time. Just a warning

**SasuSaku-**Not even mentioned in the chapter... Well Sakura is but still, more focus in the next chapter.

**ChoIno- **Not really hinted at again, more focus soon.

**Forgive me for any mistakes, it's two in the morning where I am and my brain is dead. If I find them tomorrow I'll change them~**

**Did I mention that I'm ill as well? Yeah its like the icing on the cake~**

**R&R please, It'll make me feel better... **

**Thanks for reviews as always, I love you all loads.**

* * *

Shikamaru carried his soon-to-be wife bridal style back to his home. She laughed as he managed to navigate his way into the house and up the stairs without relinquishing his hold on her. His eyes tried to stay trained on hers, just to notice the little flush on her face when he gazed at her with such intensity that she felt dead in his arms, however he seemed to be attracted to every obstacle that he came across and knocked her into all of these things. Tearing up the flimsy water bath robe that hid her nude body.

"For a genius you really didn't think this through did you?" She muttered, playfully prodding his chest. He snorted before resting her against the wall as he opened his bedroom door. Somehow he had managed the stairs, though even Shikamaru wasn't sure how he had done it.

"I never think things through around you." He responded, pushing the door open further with his leg as he slowly placed her down onto his bed delicately. She was like an ornate flower to him, if he simply dropped her onto the bed she'd shatter and splinter into him.

Causing him an infinite amount of pain for the foreseeable future.

If he was careful and slow, he'd be able to treasure her for longer.

He had to be careful now, in this delicate time where she could prick him with her thorns or encase him with her soft petals.

"Yeah and don't I know it." She laughed loudly as he crawled over her, sighing contentedly as he ran his fingers through her short, slightly damp hair. "It'll be even worse when you're around me 24-7"

"I'm looking forward to it." He uttered, looking down at her kindly as she moved her hands up his chest. "When I can go around calling you Mrs Nara..."

"Oh god... Mrs sounds so old!" She moaned, though he realised she was joking.

"SHIKAMARU! STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING I'M COMING UP AND I DON'T WANT TO BE SCARRED." Choji bellowed from the lower part of the house.

"Choji has a key to your house? Before even I do?" Temari uttered, raising a thin brow as her fiancé groaned, dropping his head into the crook of her neck.

"No he doesn't... Which means he broke in."

As if on cue, the Akimichi clan leader appeared in the door way. "Naruto has summoned you both. It's about Shina... I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Tenten looked fondly at the note on her desk and began reading.

_Tenten girl, I'm writing this because you're going to get old one day and forget all the details._

_So we'd just got back from another mission. Gai-Sensei and Lee were in the infirmary with Sakura and Tsunade but Neji insisted on not being treated by the hospital. _

_"I only need a few bandages." He said monotonously. "I'd appreciate it if you helped me Tenten, you seem relatively unscathed."_

_Of course I agreed, I went back with him to the Hyuga complex to his home where I had been numerous times. He removed his kimono shirt and-..._

The note cut off there, Tenten remembered that, painfully that was the point where her mother had come into her messy room. In a blind panic Tenten had thrown the note to ground for it to disappear for four years under her shelves of mess. Though Tenten remembered how the note would have ended

_She watched intently as he removed his shirt, displaying to her his toned chest which she had seen so many times before, though even now she couldn't help but blush at the sight. She removed the scrolls from her back and placed them with her shoes by the door. Her companion sat himself down on the bed as she shut the door, it had somehow become a routine. She came to his room, sat with him and just talked. Mainly her talking, naturally, but regardless, it was their routine._

_She picked up the thick bandage and sighed as she saw the redness of his skin. The marks would certainly bruise soon enough, and they would cause him a lot of pain in the foreseeable future._

_"You should really get these healed..." Tenten tutted as trailed her hands across the most vibrant one, he hissed and shot her a glare before softening his gaze. She began to wrap the material firmly around his mid section._

_"Hn... You know how I feel about things like that." He huffed, gritting his teeth as she applied more pressure to ensure the security of the bind. "Urgk. Ten..." He breathed._

_She smoothed the bandage out across his abdomen soothingly, looking at what her hand was doing because she was far too frightened to look up and ruin the moment. He relaxed under her touch and she deemed it ready to apply the next round of bindings._

_"It's really not cheating... It's using chakra to repair your internally and get rid of the pain." She sighed. "I really wish you'd let Sakura see to this."_

_"I only need you to see to it." He replied, Tenten's heart may have well stopped. Her hands stopped what they were doing as she looked up at him, wide eyed and confused at what he had said. "You're the best at doing my bindings." He said pleasantly, giving her a small smile._

_Of course he meant that, Tenten thought, of course he didn't mean... Of course he didn't, this was Neji. He took a deep intake of breath and let it hiss back through out of his teeth once the pain had subsided._

_"O-Of course" She stammered, resuming her work._

_"Aha... Ten?"_

_"Yes?" She muttered, keeping her eyes down again._

_"You're blushing." _

_Tenten's head shot up, glaring at him in pure embarrassment. The brunette backed away and crossed her arms. "Yeah and?" She snapped._

_"Calm down," He laughed placidly, standing up with a groan to walk to her, he nudged her chin up with his hand and gave her a small smile. "You are the best, and you're special to me."_

_Tenten didn't dare to speak, she was sure she was dreaming, any moment now and her mother would barge in and tell her to stop drooling._

_"You're always here to take my mind off things, to stop Lee and I from killing each other."_

_"Well someone has to..." She shrugged, though her voice was weak due to a million emotions rushing through her at once._

_"Why do you do it?" He questioned, nudging her chin up again so she was forced to look at him. _

_"B-Because we're a team." She stammered, and due to the simple act of him raising a fine brow she realised he didn't buy it._

_"Why really?"_

_"B-Because... Uhm... Because..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Because I like you." She shrugged, he kept that brow raised, though now his clear eyes seemed amused._

_"You like me?" He chuckled._

_"No! I mean! Yes, yes I do... I-..."_

_"It's okay Ten.. I understand." He leant even closer to her, giving her a deep breath of his spiced allure. He placed a kiss on her head and breathed in her scent, just like she was breathing in his. "I like you too."_

_Tenten pulled away from him, leaving the mildly confused Hyuga to watch her silently. She nodded to herself, then shook her head, then nodded once more. The faintest mutter of 'Oh what the hell' could be heard as she stepped forward, locking her lips onto his._

_The sense of relief she felt when his lips moved back was overwhelming._

A present day Tenten choked on emotions she couldn't express. With a heavy heart she stood from her desk and heaved her body up the de-cluttered stairs. She didn't bother to change, merely fell into her lumpy bed with a pained cry. She hadn't intended for the cry to actually come out but it had, it was the most sorrowful cry she had heard herself exude. She curled up against herself with a whine. The night she had kissed him, the night she had very vaguely confessed her love for him he had held her. He had held her all night long, not asking for anything else, just to hold her in his arms. Tenten could imagine it now, she could imagine his smooth skin against her bare back, how the ridges of his muscles were a pillow second to none. She could imagine being engulfed by his scent and feeling safe in his arms. She could imagine the sweet nothings that he whispered into her ear.

It just hurt all the more when she turned around and he wasn't there, like how he always wasn't there. She'd never feel all that she'd imagined and she'd eventually reach an age where she'd lose the memories all together. She'd lose everything, and all that kept Neji alive, all that kept him still remembered by everyone would be gone. She fell asleep eventually, with the sore ache in her throat trapped in her mind, reminding her of the cruel reality she still had to face.

Tenten started to sob in the solitude of her home, she muffled her screams into a pillow as they racked through her fragile frame.

"Tenten!" The familiarly calm voice that had walked her home previously, he was at her window and Tenten managed to suppress the cries that threatened to leak out of her now closed lips. "Tenten are you oka-"

"I'm fine Sai..." She whispered, her throat felt rough and coarse, like sand paper on sand paper. Every lie that came out seemed to hurt even more. Sai jumped into her bedroom and looked at her doubtfully, though his expression told her that he didn't know how to help her. Tenten sat up and wiped away any remaining saline liquid from her face. She managed a weak smile which he further frowned at. Sai then leant down and gave her an awkward hug and pat on the back. Tenten didn't know why but she found herself laughing as tears threatened to fall again.

"Why are you doing this?" She managed.

Sai froze up and shrugged. "Uh-... Sakura-Chan taught me that when people are sad they usually want a hug." He laughed awkwardly, "I knew she was lying..." He pulled away and looked at Tenten kindly.

"I meant why are you here Sai? You don't need to do this." She murmured, sniffing whilst she wiped her face again.

"Naruto asked me to gather everyone from the Konoha 11 group. Shina has been kidnapped along with four other genin by a group of unknown nin. He is briefing everyone about the course of action to take."

"Okay..." She uttered, barely audibly over her still ragged breathing. "Please don't tell them about this Sai... Promise me."

"I promise you Tenten." He gave her that well practiced smile. "Would you like me to walk you to the Hokage tower also?"

"I'd like that Sai."

* * *

"What we're dealing with is possibly the same group who we were alerted about when Shikamaru travelled to Suna." Naruto spoke calmly from his desk, it had always frustrated him when the Third had spoke to him calmly about serious problems... However now he understood, he understood exactly why Hiruzen Sarutobi, why Tsunade-Ba-chan had done it.

Because if the Hokage remains calm, their village remains calm.

He needed calm right now. His comrades stood in a semi-circle around him. Hinata to his left, holding back sobs whilst Ino and Tenten comforted her. He couldn't even hold his wife in her time of need... He was utterly helpless. Next to them stood Sai and two ANBU operatives, then it was Choji, Shikamaru and Temari who had been joined by her sibling. At Shikamaru's side was Kasai clasping onto his sensei's side desperately. Temari similarly had her hand on Korosu's shoulder with a pissed off expression. Hana Inuzuka stood in place of her brother, with Shino solemnly next to her.

"The bandits have hostages, Sakkaku Inuzuka and Akarui of Suna. They have told us that if we make an attempt to retake the genin, they will kill the boys" Hana gasped loudly as she hugged her chest tightly. Naruto looked at her sympathetically before continuing. "We cannot risk their lives at any cost so, as much as I hate it, we have to follow their rules." He sighed loudly.

"Who are you sending after them, Lord Hokage?" One of the ANBU uttered, he removed his mask to look his hokage in the eye. "Surely a small ANBU team is enough, we can retrieve them all safely."

"And if you slip up, if the bandits are smarter than you think? That's one of my people killed before even making chunin." Kankuro snapped. "We all know that you ANBU are the best of the best, but you're not infallible.

"I'll be damned if I lose my son because of some incompetence" Hana snapped. "We need action, we need a plan."

"The bandits said no more than six. No more than a team of six." Korosu spoke up, looking this foreign ruler in the eye. "They will meet us at the outskirts of The village hidden by the Waterfall, Takigakure."

"They said that Korosu and I need to be part of that team." Kasai interjected, sparking a murmur from the room.

"Your mother will never allow you, Kasai." Shikamaru sighed, "Not unless you're with...-"

"Unless he's with you, Shikamaru." Kurenai alerted the room of her presence loudly, the whole cohort of nin turned to face her. She was accompanied by silver haired man whose hair was ruffled by sleep and body still remained in his pyjamas. Beside him with as similarly suited, black haired man whose grin seemed a little slack in the early hours of the morning.

"Thanks for letting us know about this, Hokage. We may be getting old... But we're not that old." Kakashi sighed.

"I intended to go myself and let you oldies look after the village." Naruto spoke up, "However the bandits specified that I didn't go."

"Ah... Sounds like a job for Team Gai!" The pyjama clad man walked to Lee and grinned widely.

"No... No it doesn't." Tenten sighed. "I don't doubt out abilities, but stealth has never been our strong point. I believe we are ill suited for this."

"So, for Kasai to go I have to send Shikamaru... Who would you pick to go with you?" Naruto muttered, his voice taking a serious edge.

"I'm nominating Temari or myself straight away." Kankuro interjected before the Nara could speak. "Two of our citizens have been taken, one of them posing as my niece and Temari's daughter. It would corrupt her story if one of her Suna relatives didn't go."

"I agree with Kankuro," Temari added. "The fact that we out rank most people here also adds to why we should be going."

"Shikamaru, who would you pick to go with you?" Naruto repeated sternly. The whole room fell into a deathly silence.

"Choji and Ino. We're good at stealth and work well as a team. I agree with both Kankuro and Temari though, we need to reinforce the back story. One of the siblings need to go in the main party."

"Main party?" Kankuro muttered, like everyone else he was confused.

"You thought like I did then?" Naruto smiled wanly. Shikamaru nodded with a similar smile before turning to his future brother-in-law.

"We have the main party, the ones they've requested. Then small three man squads to keep an eye on everything, make sure we're not walking into a trap. The ANBU ops will be better tracking us, along with the Inuzuka and Hyuga clans. Then we have other nin with the ANBU and Trackers to serve as backup in case of an ambush."

"Sai, send word to Gaara immediately, then send a small squad to receive his instructions." Naruto ordered, the ANBU's nodded and walked out of the room placidly.

"Wait," Kankuro sighed loudly, scratching his hair though his hood in thought. "I'll go with the ANBU. It'll be easier for Gaara and I to plan out an attack. Temari can go with the main party."

"But Kankuro-..."

"They're your students Temari, it's not my fault that you lost them." Kankuro smirked, jogging to trail behind his companions for the next few days.

"How long do you need to prepare?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, the Nara shrugged.

"We can leave immediately. If that's okay with you?"

"That's fine, just get on their trail. I won't lose my daughter like this."

* * *

"I shall ask you again, would you like to sleep inside, Miss Nara?" Kai tried for the umpteenth time to persuade the cerise haired kunouchi to let him release her from her chains and rest in the warm comfort of a dry cavern. He sat at the edge of the travelling caravan which rumbled across the rugged forest floor. He extended a hand to the girl who looked at it in disgust. She, and her companions, were struggling to keep up with the caravan as it dragged them along. They had travelled quickly and swiftly from Konoha, they were going in the opposite direction from where Taiyō knew her home lay. How she missed the soft sands of Suna, the rough desert winds that sent thrilling chills down her body, the unbearable heat that gave all residents of Suna a golden kiss on their skin. She missed home, she missed her Sensei reprimanding her team, she missed the safety net that was Hansha being at her side. "Will you let the others rest up there too?"

"Maybe, if I deem them as worthy as you."

"Then I shall not be joining you there until all of them are securely aboard. " Taiyō replied, casting her gaze back at the floor that rolled out under her stumbling feet. Her wrists were bleeding, just like Shina's were. The blonde had originally been sobbing, however now her cries were nothing more than intakes of breath.

"Hmmph... I was right about you having fight in you..." The teen uttered contentedly. "Stop the cart!" He barked, walking to the front as the caravan stopped abruptly. "Get on board. Now." Kai ordered as the cerise hair girl raised both her brows in disbelief.

"Not until they're on." Taiyō ordered again, Kai glared at her and sighed loudly. He signed to a bewildered James and Kidah to do as she had asked. Sakkaku was forced onto the platform first, hissing as his scraped and bruised knees hit the hard wood. He held onto his bloodied wrists before reaching behind his back to his hood, retrieving a small, quietly slumbering beige dog, who was appropriately called Bējumaru. The pup whined quietly as his owner pet him affectionately.

Akarui was dragged next to him, gasping like his friend had at the sensation of raw flesh touched by coarse wood. Shina was helped on gently by Kai, using a hand to steady her and ensure she felt no pain. That same hand was then extended to Taiyō's hand cuffs which clicked open. If Taiyō was a lesser person, a coward, she would have ran and left her friends to die. Thankfully for them she wasn't. She climbed up on her own accord and ignored the hand, sitting herself beside Shina.

"Hmm... I can tell you're going to be interesting." Kai muttered, smirking at his new source of entertainment whilst she pouted. The caravan began once more and the genin were absorbed in silence.


	9. Chapter 9: Its Funny You Should Say that

**SUMMARY:**

They have to decide. They need to decide soon. They need to choose who will give it all away for the other. With Kurenai constantly reliant on Shikamaru to raise her son, and Temari constantly busy with her position in Suna, the pair realise the decision will not be easy. To have a happy life with each other, one of them will have to sacrifice so much... But who will be willing to do it? Or better yet, who will ask the other to do it for them?

**Author's Note: YO GUYS **I am so sorry this has taken so long to upload, I've had lots of exams recently and conventions to prepare for as well so I've neglected my stories DX I am so so so so sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it! It's very establishing storyline again... Some sweet moments thrown in, some bad ones too~

If you'd like to know more about Mikoto and the relationship of Itachi and Naegi check out the first chapter here:

s/9333747/1/A-Rose-That-Blooms-With-Truth

And let me know if you like it and want more from it ect~

_**WARNINGS**_

**NaruHina- **Pretty damn obvious in this chapter.

**NejiTen- **Not mentioned, after my dosage of sadness from the previous chapter I didn't feel it wise to depress everyone again

**SasuSaku- **Yay they're back in the story~ Which will be quite important to be honest

**Again, I am so so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I hope you forgive me for it!**

**Please please please R&R, I really love getting reviews as it makes my day, even if its just an smiley face it means the frigging world to me. **

**Plus we're on 19... Such an annoying number...**

**So here's the new chapter! Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Send my team as support."

"No."

"Naruto Uzumaki, send my team as support!"

"I can't! Hinata you know I can't send you!" Naruto yelled, his hoarse voice tinged with desperation. Couldn't she see? He was so terrible at expressing himself but surely she could understand that he couldn't, no he wouldn't lose her too. The married couple had returned to their room to get ready, however now they sat on their bed in a cold silence before the arguments had broke out.

"You can send me, there was no mention of me in the conditions and any way I just want to be there as a backup group... Kiba, Shino and I are perfect for tracking..."

"Hinata..." Naruto sighed as he saw her become more frustrated. He could hear Kurama laughing in the back of his mind and it only further angered him.

"And Shikamaru said we need the Hyuga and Inuzuka clans for tracking, Kiba and I are perfect for this!"

She wasn't listening to him. Naruto growled as he raked his hands though his hair as his wife looked at him with her perfect pallid eyes defiantly. She was suited up in her usual purple outfit, which she had not deterred from since their youth. She stood up sharply and looked down at him across the bed. He stood up slower than she had, and gradually raised his head to look at her.

"You are not going." He uttered. "As your husband I cannot allow it."

"Why not?" She spat, this was a different side to her, a side that unfortunately only came out when they were arguing alone. She walked towards the door quickly and he moved quicker as to cut her off. He gripped her wrist as she went to open the door.

"I can't lose you too." He croaked, her defiant eyes softened a little, but she made no move to show him she had changed her mind.

"We can't lose Shina... Naruto she's everything to us... And-..." Her voice was softer now, stained with a desperation that killed Naruto to hear.

"And?" He uttered, stroking a strand of hair from her face as he tugged her closer.

"We're going to- T-To have another baby..."

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled through Yoshino Nara's sleepy house. Kankuro had already been through and taken his stuff from the tired Nara. Now Yoshino Nara was watching as her son and future daughter-in-law packed their things whilst the Akimichi and Yamanaka youths hollered through her tidy home.

"Ino, what have I told you about the volume of your voice when in my home?" Yoshino groaned, though her energy was depleting rapidly. She wasn't cut out for this anymore... She hadn't been up at an hour like this since back in her own mission days with Shikaku... Oh those were the days...

"Sorry Yoshino," Ino frowned. "I just want to get going quickly, this has been my first mission in months and-..."

"I get it... Just tone it down." Yoshino grumbled, pulling her dressing gown more tightly around her.

"Sorry Yoshino..." The blonde audibly cringed.

"Yoshi, could you tell my folks bye from me? I didn't want to wake them." The Akimichi leader bellowed with his deepened voice through the exhausted Nara's home.

"Of course I will dear... Of course... Just the pair of your stop shouting..." She yawned, facing her son. "I could kill you for this... Do you even know what time it is?"

"Yes mother I-..."

"Of course you do, you Nara men think you know everything!" Yoshino hissed, pausing for another yawn. "So Naruto's daughter along with Sakkaku Inuzuka, and two of Temari's team have been kidnapped by some unknown nin? How dreadful... But why must it be you two who have to retrieve them? Surely they could pick two other nin who aren't planning their wedding after so long of waiting?"

Temari chuckled at this response as she strapped her fan to her back... She did love Yoshino, and if she could imagine her mother still being alive she would hope that she was a little like Yoshino, as Temari found herself a lot like her future mother-in-law.

"Though Shikamaru and a few of the others are Jounin now Naruto would be stupid to ignore that the only ones who made Jounin in our first Chunin exams were Neji, Kankuro, Gaara and I. Since Neji didn't make it this far and Gaara is the Kazekage that only leaves Kankuro and I, whom happen to be in the village at the time of the attack. Kankuro has gone to inform Gaara of the attack which only leaves me. I have to be in the team also as two of them are my students and one is even posing as my daughter."

"Hmm... If I didn't adore you so much Temari I wouldn't let you take that tone with me..." Yoshino murmured. "And why must my lazy son go as well?"

"Because-..." Shikamaru began exhaustedly but Temari silenced him with a finger.

"Because he is now a Jounin and despite his laziness he is a genius. He will be able to predict the enemy's move before the enemy has even made it... Also who else will carry my bags?" The sandy haired nin laughed, draping her arms across her fiancé's shoulders and kissing his cheek lightly.

"Hmph... Regardless of the facts they could have-... Who am I kidding?" Yoshino tutted. "Don't let the selfish desires of an old woman get in the way of your duty as shinobi... Come here." She ordered and the two complied. The elderly Nara took her son's fiancé into a bone crushing hug as her son held onto both of them from behind. The family took a deep breath before releasing each other. Temari walked to Shikamaru and took his hand softly in her own.

"Yoshino, we have something to ask you..." The sand nin said gently, that simple sentence woke Yoshino up enough so that the couple had her full attention. She signed with her hands for Temari to continue. "I'm not too fussed about the wedding details, and we both know that Shikamaru isn't either... So we were wondering if-..." She trailed off and looked at her partner hintingly.

"If you'd busy yourself and make all the preparations for us, so that when we come back we can get married." Shikamaru smiled at his, currently speechless, mother who had tears in her eyes.

"You two better get going before you see me cry... Of course I'll help you both... Don't be stupid now go! Ino and Choji are waiting for you!"

* * *

"What do you mean we're having a baby?" Naruto gasped, it was like her telling him about Shina all over again. He suddenly forgot how to breathe and at that that moment he would have happily fought the ten tails all over again. How could she be pregnant he had barely even been near her in the last few-...

Oh.

The time she came by the office three months ago to help with work... Oh Kami he was stupid.

"I-I'm pregnant again..." She muttered, looking away from her husband's gaze. "And what kind of mother would I be if I let my first born daughter be kidnapped whilst I stay at home and wait?"

"Hina..."

"I have to go save my daughter..." Hinata uttered quietly, as her husband pulled her into an embrace.

"If you won't listen to me as your husband... I'll order you as a Hokage... I wish I could go save Shina too... But we can't... They specified for me and you have another life to be considering... You are not going. I cannot allow it."

* * *

"You are not going. I cannot allow it." Sasuke ordered. The dark haired Uchiha looked down on his wife as packed away some medical supplies. He crossed his arms as she busied herself. He had ventured into Takigakure to ask about sign posts towards the village and what he had found was horrendous. Someone had poisoned a well at the lower end of Taki, and hundreds of villagers were taken ill and in need of a medic... When this had been relayed to Sakura, which was a momentary lapse of judgement on Sasuke's part, she had declared that she would go to the village and personally nurture each citizen to health.

"Shibuki needs my help. He told you they're desperate, Sasuke, he's agreed to not tell anyone that we're here in return for us policing the area, this is the least we can do for him." She snapped, packing more bandages, she had no idea what the condition was... What the poision was and better yet who did it? "You can remain here with Itashi, I'll only be gone a few days." Sakura sighed as she finished pulling her bag up onto her shoulder.

"Sakura." He growled, removing some of the supplies from her bag for her to stonily put them back in. "Sakura." He repeated sternly. gripping her wrist to halt her movements. He stared down at her, he was useless in communicating what he thought, his mouth just wouldn't operate when it came to things like feelings, he just hoped that the gaze her cast upon her expressed why he couldn't let her go. Why he couldn't risk losing her, especially now... Especially since Itashi was the same age Sasuke had been when his own mother had died... He couldn't wish that on Itashi... He wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"I'm going." She growled, he had forgotten about her damn stubbornness. They had been in relative marital bliss for most of Itashi's life with a few minor arguments... She usually caved by now... But this time she hadn't. This time he was certain that she was going to give him trouble before she even thought of giving in.

"Sakura we can't risk it." He insisted.

"We can't risk anyone in Takigakure becoming hurt. We need to go help them."

"Sakura..." He groaned, he knew he'd lose this argument... He simply didn't have the energy or the coldness to argue with her at his current age. She had made him soft, yet she hadn't changed at all. He leaned in towards her and rested his forehead against hers. "Just be safe... I can't escort you since I have duties... Please be safe."

"I'm always safe, especially since I have you and Itashi to come back to." She smiled, before giving her husband a gentle kiss on his soft lips. "Don't worry about me... Worry about our crime fighting son!"

* * *

Shina and Taiyō were forced into a room within the travelling home. Sakkaku and Akarui were trapped outside, though both were trapped in a deep slumber. The room they were forced into was well lit by a few gas lanterns, and was coated in a crimson, cushion like material. It contained an arm chair, which looked so inviting to the exhausted kunouchi, and curled up by the side of it was a raven haired girl. She looked slightly older than Taiyō but was curled into a ball and therefore any indication of her face.

"Ladies, may I introduce you to the last of two extinct clans, Mikoto Uchiha-Bara. Child of the last of the Bara clan and the slaughterer and one of the last Uchiha clan." Kai introduced the girl theatrically, as he prodded Taiyō closer to the girl who was now stirring, lifting up her head of long dark hair, which looked as if it had never been cut. The girl raised her head to reveal a pair of glassy aquamarine eyes which, with a blink of her dark lashes, changed into an activated Sharingan. Mikoto glared at her company, something that was intensified by her clear, prominent tear-troughs, that identified her as her father's daughter."You should get better acquainted, Shina... After all you're both two rare specimens... Miss Taiyō, I'd ask you to follow me to the next room, however you've not got a choice. Therefore I suggest you comply."

Taiyō nodded solemnly, keeping her head down as Shina, nervously, walked towards Mikoto who glared that the Uzumaki with sheer hatred.

"You-... You're not... You're not Uncle Sasuke's daughter are you?" Shina murmured once the door on the opposite side to which she had entered slammed shut.

"You're not Uchiha... So I doubt your 'Uncle Sasuke' is really an uncle to you. I am his niece. Daughter of Naegi Bara and Itachi Uchiha."

"But Itachi is dead."

"So is my mother... Do you want to rub it in further?" The girl snapped, Shina was taken aback before grinning nervously. "Stop smiling like that... I've heard of you. You and your parents... The model family for all Shinobi... You've known nothing but peace and happiness, so don't smile at me like that... Like you know me..."

"You really won't shut up will you?" Shina said pleasantly, taking a seat on the soft floor. The Uzumaki's response had silence the Uchiha girl who had curled back into a ball.

"The only reason I've not killed you yet is because it'd be a waste of my time." Mikoto grumbled.

"It's funny you should say that... Since your uncle once said the same sort of thing to my father..."


End file.
